


A little less Black and White, a little more Gray

by phrixa



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, some fluffy stuff, some kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrixa/pseuds/phrixa
Summary: AU based off the manga Twittering Birds Never Fly by Yoneda KouLogan Walker is the "Boss" of a district within an always bustling city. Keegan Russ is an ex-cop who takes on the job of being the man's bodyguard. He knew Logan had some peculiarities, but he's handled plenty of weird in his years as a cop. Handling weird isn't hard, it's what the younger man starts doing to his heart that has him concerned. Because there's one thing he's kept secret for years, one that may mean his new boss's death and his own heartbreak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written quite a bit for this AU for Logan and Keegan and I think I'm going to do my best to go through and edit it so I can post at least what I have written so far. I haven't been writing much lately and I really wanted to finish this story before I posted it because I didn't want to post another incomplete story (I don't know if I'll finish it, ugh!! I'm one of those writers!! *A*) but I still want to share what I have written of this one and hopefully maybe motivate me to finish it ;u;
> 
> I'm so sorry to the people who are hoping that I will finish my other story with Ghost and Roach. My babies, I truly miss them and their story but I feel like I didn't do particularly good with the last several chapters I had written and I just can't get back into it. Maybe though, someday I'll write another story with them or maybe even finish that one by going back and rewriting some of the most recent chapters. I really can't believe it got so popular because I feel like it's not written well and I kind of cringe thinking about it ;A; I love you all so much though for all the kudos and comments and people saying they stayed up late reading it!! Oh my gosh, you guys are so sweet!!
> 
> I really hope you will like this story with Logan and Keegan, it's kind of a particular AU and I don't know if people will like it... And I know this pairing isn't very popular, but maybe at least a few people will enjoy it and that is more than enough for me :) 
> 
> <3

“You must be the new guy” Ajax grinned as he sized up the new recruit. The man before him seemed like a good size for the job, even a few inches above his own height of 6’1. And, he looked solid enough, so there must be a decent amount of muscle underneath that cheap suit he was wearing. Ajax wondered if he knew what he was getting into though, honestly, he was a bit nervous for the guy. Hell, a lot nervous.

 

The man’s expression remained neutral during the scrutiny, dulling the lightness of his blue eyes. Ajax thought he could be quite handsome if he didn’t seem like such a tight ass.

 

“I guess you will do.” He finally added after reviewing the new addition. “Come with me, I’ll introduce you to the boss.” As he turned into the building he continued over his shoulder “Oh, your name’s Keegan Russ, right?”

 

“Yes.” The other man confirmed almost as a groan.

 

Ajax guided them through a nightclub to a backdoor guarded by an almost inhumanely large man. Keegan couldn’t imagine anyone getting through this guy unless he allowed it. As soon as he saw the two men he moved aside without hesitation. They moved through various rooms and halls before reaching a nondescript door at a dead end. Inside it looked to be casual room with couches, some tables and a hallway lined with more doors. Ajax greeted the few men that were present and introduced Keegan before leading him to the last door in the hallway. Ajax knocked on the door a few times and shouted.

 

“Hey Boss, I got the new guy. OK to come in?”

 

“Go ahead.” The voice on the other side of the door was faint.

 

Ajax opened and the two men entered. Keegan’s brows raised slightly in surprise once he saw the scene in front of him. Sprawled across the marble desk at the far side of the room was a completely naked busty brunette with who he imagined was the boss behind her pounding away vigorously despite the new audience. Keegan glanced at Ajax to gage his reaction. He noticed the man swallowing hard and shifting slightly, obviously uncomfortable. Perhaps this a slightly normal thing since Ajax wasn’t offering for them to come back after the boss had finished.

 

Both men stood stoically, Ajax seemed to find a painting on the wall beside them oddly fascinating while Keegan simply stared ahead unfazed. The room was filled with the cheap moans from the brunette and the sound of skin slapping skin. It took minutes before the boss gritted his teeth and let out a groan signaling that he was finished. He slipped away from the woman and opened a drawer at his desk, which produced a crisp white towel. He wiped and readjusted himself before zipping up.

 

The brunette rose seemingly almost bored by the events. She made her way to her clothes that were draped on a nearby couch before leaving the room with a sly wink towards the other two men. Ajax smiled sheepishly while Keegan only spared her a quick glance.

 

The boss moved to lean against the front of his desk where he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to return it to its pre-sex look, Keegan guessed.

 

“So, this is the new guy, huh?” He smirked slightly through a foggy gaze.

 

“Yes, sir. His name is Keegan Russ, the ex-cop that passed our inspection.” Ajax replied somewhat tensely. Keegan could gage the mix of respect and familiarity from the man beside him to his superior.

 

The boss let out a deep breath. “Mm, that’s right.” He tilted his head seemingly sizing up the new man under his command. Keegan met his gaze with a detached stare. This ‘boss’ was unarguably handsome with strong jaw, hazel eyes and a firm body accentuated by the impressively tailored three-piece suit he donned, Keegan could see how he would command respect.

 

“He’s to be your new bodyguard.” Ajax added, obviously trying to suppress a smile.

 

“Is that right?” The boss smirked remembering the fact. “Well, I suppose us two should get acquainted then. Ajax, you can leave us.” He gave a wave of his hand to dismiss him.

 

“Yes sir” He bowed his head before exiting the room.

 

A silence hung in the air as the two men, now alone, stared at each other…

 

Keegan’s thoughts wandered back to how he arrived here. Despite having been a cop, he had been sentenced to assault several years ago, following an event he’d soon like to forget. After passing extensive monitoring (stalking) he was allowed to be gifted the job of being a mob boss’s bodyguard (it paid well and he was in debt). Keegan was older than the boss’s 23 years, being in his mid thirties, but he still had the muscle to toss people around. He had already screwed up his life years ago, so even though he was a honorable cop for a decade, he didn’t particularly care what his job was now, as long as he got paid well.

 

“Take a seat” Logan commanded. Keegan obliged by sitting on the nearby couch. “So, you were once a cop, hm?” Logan approached, stopping when his shins hit the couch and Keegan’s knees were on either side of his legs. The nearness didn’t seem to unnerve the either of the men.

 

“Yes, sir.” He replied, his voice was deep and raspy from lack of use. Keegan was definitely the strong silent type, one could assume.

 

“Must’ve not been a very good cop if you’re willing to work for guys like me now. What’s your reasoning” He cocked his head, waiting curiously for the answer.

 

“I trusted a flawed system.” Was all Keegan said in return.

 

“Mm,” Logan thought for a moment, “makes sense if they put you away for a little _beating_ ” then seemed to approve of the response. “So, do you know of me then? I guess I may be a bit popular amongst the police.” Logan’s mouth twisted coyly as he leaned down resting each hand on Keegan’s thighs. He felt his own muscles twitch at his new boss’s touch. Their faces much closer now, Logan’s eyes darted quickly, probably noticing the scar over Keegan’s right eyebrow.

 

“I heard a few things.” Keegan’s eyes remained locked on the younger man’s despite them wandering.

 

“Oh? And what were these things pray tell?” Keegan noticed a subtle clench of the other man’s jaw before he answered.

 

“That… you are a sex addict.” He replied plainly.

 

Logan gave a quick deep chuckle. “Go on.”

 

Keegan hesitated for a brief moment. “That you have strange fetishes.”

 

Logan simply smiled at that one.

 

“And that you’re incredible hard to read, making you unpredictable and… dangerous.” Keegan added without being prompted.

 

The smile on his boss’s face dropped and the intensity in his eyes sent a wave of unease through Keegan.

“Is that so?” He leaned in closer so their faces were just inches apart. A lock of dark brown hair escaped it’s slicked back place to fall in front of his right eye. Without losing eye contact Logan leaned in and roughly kissed Keegan. His breath hitched as his boss’s lips and tongue teased at his. Keegan clenched his fists at his side as he kept perfectly still, not returning the man’s advances. He heard a guttural groan and Logan’s eyes flicker with annoyance. Keegan suddenly felt teeth against his lips and then a sharp sting as the man bit down hard on his upper lip.

 

“Ung.” Instinctively Keegan pushed him off but immediately regretted the action. Maybe this was some kind of hazing and pushing the boss away was disrespectful. He felt a drop of blood drip down his bottom lip and continue down to his chin. Logan seemed amused at Keegan’s reaction and didn’t hesitate to lean back in to lick the drop of blood from the bottom of his chin back up to his fresh wound on his top lip. Once there he began sucking the cut, Keegan felt the man’s tongue against it licking, stinging him.

 

Logan released his hold on the man’s lip and stood. Keegan watched the boss take a finger to the side of his own mouth, wiping away some of Keegan’s blood then sucking the finger clean. Keegan swallowed. Well, the rumors of strange fetishes weren’t exaggerated, he thought.

 

“I think you will do.” Logan returned to his desk and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag then glanced back at his new bodyguard. “You can go”

 

“Yes, sir.” Keegan stood, bowed his head slightly and left the room. As soon as the door shut he brought a hand up to his injured lip, assessing the damage. He let out a silent sigh and absentmindedly licked the wound then immediately retracted his tongue as if the skin was somehow tainted.

 

“I see you got acquainted with the boss.”

 

Keegan turned his head to see a dark haired young man wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark grey sweatshirt. He looked like a college kid, a little out of place for someplace like this.

 

“I suppose so.” He answered calmly.

 

The young man smiled mischievously as he approached. Once close he seemed to examine the wound, then chuckled.

 

“Went and bit you, did he?” He smiled and brought a hand up to his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“He did.” Keegan replied, still trying to get a read on this whole new situation.

 

“He’s an enigma, honestly. But you get used to it. He’s a good boss though, so despite his… peculiarities… he’s respected.” The young man said thoughtfully. “Ah, I’m Kick by the way.” He held out his hand.

 

Keegan took it and shook then introduced himself “Russ.”

 

“So you’re the new bodyguard then?”

 

Keegan nodded.

 

“Mmm, I do not envy you.” He chuckled.

 

The comment didn’t bother Keegan, he knew what kind of job this was. However, he wasn’t quite expecting having to guard someone quite like the boss he just met.

 

“And you, what’s a young kid like yourself doing here?”

 

“Ah, well. I’m the tech guy you could say. And, the money’s good so…”

 

“I see.” Keegan could sense there was more to this kids story then he was letting on. The two talked for a few minutes more before Kick excused himself. There were no directions given to him so Keegan simply stood by the boss’s door until he was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** This chapter contains dubious consent at a point!! Please skip if such things bother you!

The next evening the Boss said he needed to attend a meeting. It was at this time that Keegan found out he would also be doubling for a driver, lucky him. Two other men were coming along as well, Ajax and a man he recognized from the other night whose name was Neptune. 

They traveled through the city in the late hours of the night to a brick building in a well known shady area. A few men were loitering outside and spared some curious glances when the four of them entered the building. Keegan went through first and was met with a room clouded with smoke and muted chattering. It appeared to be a bar with about a couple dozen of men scattered about. As he surveyed the room he saw some were playing a card game, others were talking over drinks and a few were just wandering about. As they walked through the bar a couple of the patrons sent them wary glances but most seemed uninterested. Keegan took note of that fact.

All four men entered a room in the back. Inside was an office similar to the one the Boss had but the décor was different. A middle-aged man sat at the desk with a few other men scattered about.

“Ah, the youngest Walker. Good to see you.” The man behind the desk gave a dark smile.

“Rorke. A pleasure as always and handsome as ever I see” the Boss responded. Despite the young man being hard to read, Keegan observed his voice was a bit off.

“Mm, you flatter me and I love it.” Rorke grinned, his voice husky. Keegan already didn’t quite like this man. “Who is the new guy?”

“My new bodyguard.”

“Ha,” Rorke snorted “How cute. He looks green.” He shot Keegan a condescending glare.

“Well, he’s new. Got to break him in a bit.” The Boss shrugged nonchalantly as Rorke laughed. 

“Aw. I’m feeling a little jealous now.” Rorke’s eyes darkened then his mouth twisted in a snarl. “Everyone out.” Rorke’s men immediately headed for the door. Ajax and Neptune hesitated and glanced at each other but eventually followed. Keegan didn’t move an inch earning a harsh look from Rorke. The older man didn’t faze him, he wasn’t the person he took orders from.

“You can go” his Boss said finally without looking at him. Keegan gave a glance to the man who stood confidently but held an unreadable expression. After a few more seconds Keegan nodded at him.

“I’ll be right outside.” He said before leaving the room.

“What a cute little dog.” Rorke’s mouth twisted in a sly smile. The other man returned the smile with a dull expression, Keegan noticed as he turned to leave. 

*

There was something off about that man, Keegan thought as he left the room. Ajax and Neptune had ventured down the hall a bit and were leaning against the wall talking. With arms crossed Keegan leaned against the wall nearer to the door of Rorke’s office. 

The smoke flowing from the bar was giving Keegan a headache. He was trying to focus on what conversations he could hear down the hall to pick up on anything important but the atmosphere clouded his thoughts. It frustrated him that he couldn’t properly do his job. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes to clear his head. He didn’t know how long he had been like that when a muffled scream came from the office beside him. Immediately Keegan snapped to attention and without a moment for a thought he forced the door open.

The sight before him made him freeze in place. His boss was on his knees on the couch with his pants down to his knees, his hands bound behind his back and a belt tied around his neck. Rorke was behind him, one hand on the belt the other gripping the other man’s hip. Rorke stopped trusting as Keegan had entered the room.

“Cocky little fuck, aren’t ya?” Rorke gritted his teeth angrily. Keegan ignored his words as his eyes focused on his boss, whose face was red and his eyes were glossy and dark. Keegan’s eyes dropped to the man’s lips, which were swollen, and wet with saliva and more he guessed which made an unexpected feeling pull at his muscles. His mind tugged back and forth. He wanted to go over and kick the shit out of this Rorke fellow, but he knew he couldn’t go against his boss’s wishes.

“Sir…?” He looked directly at those glossy, red hazel eyes. Willing to drop this man behind him with the most brutal punch he could imagine, if he just gave the word. But to his surprise, his boss just gave him a smirk.

“Leave and don’t come in again.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke and harder than Keegan’s ever heard so far. Keegan clenched his fists but nodded and left the room, returning to the same position he was just moments ago. Ajax and Neptune walked over to him immediately; their expressions were obviously shocked.

“What were you thinking?” Ajax asked aghast.

“What did you see?” Neptune asked at the same time, an entertained curiosity in his question.

“Um.” Now that he was removed from the situation, Keegan felt a ting of embarrassment “Well…”

The other two men looked at each other and Neptune stifled a laugh as Ajax tried not to smile.

“They were fucking, right? Like weird kinky shit?” Neptune chuckled.

“Uh, yes actually.” Keegan shifted his suit, fidgeting at the memory. Both of the other men openly laughed now.

“Maybe we should have warned him?” Ajax looked at Neptune.

“Nah man, it builds character.” He winked at Keegan.

“Does that…” He cleared his throat before he continued “…happen often then?” Keegan’s curiosity oddly peaked.

“When it comes to the boss? Tch, yeah. The man is a fucked up when it comes to sex. The shit we’ve seen…” Neptune looked over at Ajax and laughed again. “But you get used to it. He’s a good boss and so good looking you can’t really blame him.”

“I see…” Keegan absorbed the information. His boss was a lot more complicated than he predicted.

“But well, with Rorke…” Neptune glanced at Ajax somewhat uncomfortably.

“Tsk, that bastard. The boss is into weird shit, right? And basically obsessed with sex, with either gender I may add, but when it comes to Rorke not sure how much he enjoys it…” Ajax added.

“But depending on his mood, you, know, he gets Yankee to fuck him crazy all the time too though?” Neptune thought out loud.

“Ah, that’s true. He just always seems pissed after we leave here.”

“Oh, well that I do agree with. It is odd, but what can we do? Rorke is definitely on a higher tier than our boss is.”

Keegan listened to them chat, soaking in the intriguing information. He wasn’t quite sure what he was signing up for when he took this job but it wasn’t quite this. Despite the other men’s reassurance Keegan was still on edge. Even if his boss was OK with whatever was happening behind that door it felt like he was being useless.

It was a few hours later when the office door opened. Their Boss wobbled slightly as he exited the room. Keegan hurried to his side, an anger swelling inside of him as he saw the younger man with a busted lip and bruises budding around his eyes and jaw. Drops of blood stained the front of his white suit further tarnishing the almost perfect appearance he had just hours before.

“Sir, are you alright?” Neptune exclaimed.

“Calm down, Neptune. It’s just a scratch.” The boss smirked as he smoothed his hair and continued down the hall. The three men exchanged glances before following.

“Sir, we should go to the doc tonight, you know? Just to get cleaned up?” Ajax added concerned.

If Keegan was a rash person he would’ve stormed right back into the office and beat the shit of Rorke. He wouldn’t care who it would’ve gotten him in trouble with. 

As they were getting the car, Neptune stopped his arm from opening the door and whispered.

“Don’t worry, the boss says he actually likes this” He gave a sympathetic look.

“Really? Likes what? Getting beat up while being fucked?” Keegan responded in a hushed tone but the words came out with more bite than he expected.

“Exactly.” Neptune cringed.

“Tsk—“ Keegan shook his head while trying to diffuse his anger, opened the car door and got in. How is he supposed to his job if the man he is protecting likes getting hurt? And something still didn’t add up right when it came to this Rorke guy. 

Ajax gave him directions to a small shop a few neighborhoods over. When they pulled up the car it was next to a little pharmacy lit up from the inside, bathing the sidewalk in a white glow. The men exited the car and entered the shop. It was quite small and packed with different medicine, herbs, teas and more. There was a pleasant smell in the air but Keegan couldn’t pinpoint what it was, definitely an improvement from the smoky bar at least.

“Merrick, you old man. Get your ass out here.” Keegan watched as his boss leaned against the counter casually and shouted.

“Christ! Quiet down, you brat.” Came a muffled voice from the back rooms. After some shuffling a man emerged from the door behind the counter. As soon as he saw the boss’s face his expression turned to surprise to angry within seconds.

“Walker, you fucking—“ the man sighed “what happened this time?” Merrick growled. The boss just gave a smug smile and shrugged, eliciting a groan from the other man.

Keegan studied Merrick as his relationship with the boss seemed close compared to what he’s seen. From their bickering he assumed that the two probably have known each other for a while. Merrick appeared to be in his late 30’s, with amber eyes and a baldhead. He was tall, about the same height or slightly shorter than Keegan but build wise a bit smaller.

“Right, well. Come on back and I’ll patch you up.” Merrick sighed. He unlocked the counter and ushered the men inside. The back rooms were crowded with supplies and boxes in already small rooms making it difficult to maneuver. He continued leading them through the clutter until they got to a separate area. The room contained a simple twin bed, like that seen in a hospital, and beside it was cabinets and shelves of medical supplies. Interesting, Keegan thought, this man has some kind of medical background? The boss’s personal doctor, maybe?

“Alright ya brat, sit down.” Merrick said as he pulled up one of those stools with wheels. He dragged himself over to the bed once the boss had sat down.

“Boss, we’re going outside for a smoke.” Ajax tossed his thumb over his shoulder as further indication they were leaving the room. The boss made a small nod in acknowledgement. Keegan didn’t follow them but did find a spot on the nearby wall to lean against as he kept an eye on Merrick. He didn’t plan to let his guard down around any of the boss’s acquaintances after what had happened.

Merrick gathered some cloth, bandages, cream and antiseptics and got to work with cleaning the boss’s lip. Keegan watched his boss intently; his expression while watching Merrick was slightly different from anything he’s seen. It was a tad softer… 

Interesting.

Merrick placed one small butterfly bandage across the edge of the boss’s lip. He then picked up a container of cream and began smoothing it across the boss’s cheek and jaw. Something close to a content sigh appeared to escape from the young man’s lips. Keegan started suspecting there was some kind of feelings between him and Merrick now. At least on the boss’s side, he hadn’t picked up on any kind of feelings like that from the older man.

“Is there damage anywhere else?” Merrick’s voice broke Keegan’s concentration.

“Well…” The boss said slyly. 

“No, please. Don’t tell me your asshole is bleeding or there is something stuck where it shouldn’t be, I still have not recovered from the last time that happened.” Merrick groaned putting a hand over his eyes, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

The boss chuckled and smiled.

Ah.

That was the first time Keegan had seen and heard such an expression from the young man. It was actually genuine and amazing. Was this man the only one who inspired such reactions? A feeling dangerously close to jealous was budding in Keegan’s gut. As soon as he acknowledged it, he immediately squashed the feeling.

“Ah, shit. Unfortunately not this time. But I so enjoyed our intimate exchange when that happened though.” The boss smiled and brought a hand up to Merrick’s cheek and slowly brought it down. Merrick made a ‘tsk’ noise and swatted the hand away. There was definitely something between these two, Keegan concluded.

“You’ll be fine, as usual. But is it possible you can avoid getting the shit beat out of you all time? I know it’s one of your… things… but honestly, it could wind up killing you one of these days.” Merrick lectured as he put away the supplies he had been using.

“Aww, you do care” The boss cooed while putting his suit back on. “Come visit sometime, handsome.” He gave Merrick a teasing peck on the cheek eliciting a protest from the older man then made his way back to the car. Keegan followed and once they were outside, greeted the other two men with a small nod.

“To my apartment, drop the others back at the base, but you with me.” The boss told Keegan when he opened the car door for him. 

“Yes, sir.” He simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Keegan accompanied his boss up to what he assumed was the man’s apartment. The building was extravagant as to be expected from a mob boss but it also had that hollow feeling that pristine, expensive things tended to have. Once they stopped at a door Keegan was about to dismiss himself when he was stopped.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His boss questioned.

 

“Uh, home? Sir?”

 

“No, no. You’re not going anywhere.” He smirked. Keegan noticed the lack of mirth in his expressions, especially compared to just an hour ago when he was in the company of a certain someone else.

 

“Are you feeling particularly threatened?” Keegan tried to gage the need for his presence. He was hoping it wasn’t because his boss needed someone to toy with. He was tired and his head had started throbbing again. The last thing he wanted to do was play games.

 

“Hmm,” he acted as if he was thinking, while closing the distance between them, “maybe. Maybe not.”

 

“Then what am I needed for, sir?”

 

“For some fun.” His chest pressed against Keegan’s as he looked up to him. There was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips now but his eyes were unreadable.

 

“Sir, I’m not quite—“ Keegan was worried as to where this was headed.

 

“No excuses. Come inside.” He unlocked the door and entered his apartment, while reluctantly Keegan followed. The apartment was gorgeous, simple modern décor, spacious rooms, and a wall of windows overlooking the city. It was breathtaking and Keegan felt his feet automatically take him there to soak in the view.

 

Behind him, his boss took off his suit and tie and threw them across a chair then collapsed into the couch. The couch itself was one of the few items that looked like an interior designer didn’t pick it out, rather it appeared to have been picked specifically for comfort over esthetics.

 

“Come here.”

 

Keegan turned around and spotted his boss on the couch. He obeyed the command and thus approached the young man. He looked a little less intimidating with his suit and tie missing, his dress shirt opened a few buttons and his hair slightly tousled.

 

“Yes?” Keegan asked.

 

“Sit.”

 

He did and the other man turned his head and looked at him; his eyes traveling up and down Keegan’s body making him oddly uncomfortable. He watched as his boss got up and walked the few feet to where he sat. He stood between his thighs looking down at him, his eyes heavy. Then, he moved to sit upon Keegan’s lap. Keegan immediately shifted back into the couch as far as he could go, as if he could avoid his boss’s actions by phasing through the material. The attempt made the younger man chuckle in his throat.

 

“Do you find me attractive?” He leaned back and looked down at Keegan with dark eyes and a smile threatening the corner of his mouth.

 

Keegan looked at him with a neutral expression. He couldn’t imagine anyone not finding this man attractive, especially when he was making a face like that. Keegan hadn’t necessarily been interested in other men before but he could appreciate a man being attractive.

 

It was a shame that that handsome face had been marred by cuts and bruises just earlier in the day. The blemishes he had spotted hours ago were now turning into deeper and more prominent purple bruises along the man’s cheek, eye and mouth. Keegan was so lost in thought he didn’t realize his hand was moving. He dragged a thumb lightly across the cut on his boss’s lip. The feel of uneven skin then the rough cloth from the butterfly bandage then finally softness as his finger traveled down. His boss’s mouth opened slightly with a silent small gasp at the touch. Keegan immediately snapped to his senses and removed his hand as if he had just touched a priceless heirloom he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“I think you are aware you are attractive.” Keegan finally responded. He wondered if the man had been slightly flushed before his touch or did that just happen.

 

“Then, fuck me.” Any innocence that had crept on to the younger man’s face moments before had disappeared and a detached darkness shone in his eyes.

 

“I can’t do that, I’m sorry, sir.” There was no way Keegan would be forcibly fucking his boss. From what he knew he had no interest in men, and especially not his own boss. One wrong move and the man would likely have him killed, that kind of pressure would make him soft.

 

“Tsk, you reject me?” His boss’s eyes widened slightly. “You know, despite what it may seem, I don’t proposition just anybody with a dick or pussy.”

 

“I believe you.” Keegan continued looking squarely at his boss, unmoving as a mountain.

 

“Ung OK great, well, I’m fucking hard, so...”

 

 _Was he pouting_? Keegan could almost smile at the thought. His curiosity got the better of him and his eyes darted down. He saw a hard-on uncomfortably constrained by his boss’s tailored pants. Immediately Keegan looked back up, focusing on the mirror over his boss’s shoulder as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“That’s fine, you can just sit there.” His boss turned around on his lap so his ass sat against Keegan’s crotch. He tried to swallow but his mouth became suddenly dry. Honestly, how did he get himself into this situation. He heard the sound of a zipper then watched as his boss brought his hand to his mouth for some natural lube.

 

Next thing Keegan knew, the man sitting on top of him was stroking his own dick, grinding against his crotch and his other hand gripped Keegan’s thigh. Keegan couldn’t help but just sit there, completely unsure of the situation, yet he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the way the younger mans shoulders writhed in front of him. The man’s breathing became labored and his back heaved up and down. Again, Keegan’s arm acted of its own accord, rising up to rest between the young man’s shoulder blades. He noticed his touch caused a twitch of hesitancy in the other man.

 

For some reason the way his boss’s muscles moved beneath his hand fascinated him. He left his hand there in a daze as his boss’s breath hitched and a struggled quiet moan escaped his lips. The man’s’ shoulders slumped and he relaxed indicating he had came. Without a word he rose and walked to one of the other rooms in the apartment.

 

Keegan just continued to sit there bewildered. He didn’t even notice how many minutes must’ve passed since his boss emerged again, showered and wearing fresh clothes. He looked so much younger wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

 

He walked back over to Keegan lazily and quietly laid down beside him. Without Keegan’s permission he rested his head on Keegan’s leg and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. And just like that they remained until the younger man fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping it inspired a shy smile from Keegan. Some locks of hair had fallen in front of the other mans face and Keegan softly pushed them back. He was surprised how soft the man’s hair was that it was hard to not continue touching it. The shaved sides gave way to the longer hair on top, usually slicked back, but it now fell down against Keegan’s leg. He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. As soon as he closed his eyes he realized just how tired he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Keegan awoke groggy and disorientated. For a sluggish moment he looked over the unfamiliar surroundings, then it dawned on him where he had fallen asleep. He looked down at the couch as he recalled where his boss had been but it was now empty except for him. He stood and looked around the apartment, he saw no one but a closed door. He walked over and knocked, leaning his ear against the wood to pick up any sounds. He didn’t hear anything so when the door opened suddenly it made him flinch.

 

His boss stood in the doorway, his hair slicked back and he wore another three-piece suit. The young man from last night had disappeared and the familiar stoic mask he wore returned, making appear years older.

 

“Sleep well?” He smirked.

 

“Just fine, thanks.” Keegan responded. Seeing his boss freshly put together for another day he was now aware that he himself needed a shower and a change of clothes. “I need—“

 

“I know, you stink. There’s a bathroom and a change of clothes waiting for you.” He pointed to the other side of the apartment where it looked to be another bedroom. Did he really smell that bad? As his boss walked past him, Keegan sniffed each pit self-consciously. He didn’t intend for the other man to see the gesture but Keegan saw him stifle a smile.

 

Without further prompting, Keegan made his way to the other bedroom. It appeared to be a guest bedroom that had seen little use. There was a bathroom attached so Keegan continued on. Inside there was a simple suit hanging on the door. A white dress shirt, a belt, a white undershirt and black boxer briefs were lying on the counter. The pair of underwear was eerily similar to the one he was wearing now and Keegan didn’t want to think too hard on that.

 

He undressed and took a scalding hot shower. There was only some kind of fruity bath wash in the stall so he reluctantly used that. When he was done and was exiting the shower he then noticed there were no towels.

 

“Fuck” Keegan muttered.

 

He checked the bedroom and its closets but there was nothing. He sighed knowing what he would have to do. He grabbed a nearby decorative pillow on the bed to cover himself and went to the door. Opening it a crack he cleared his throat and called out.

 

“Hey, um… Could you—“ When he peeked his head out he saw his boss sitting on the edge of the couch with a towel in hand, trying to fight off the smirk on his face. Keegan groaned and looked away.

 

“Oh? You need this? Here.” His boss held out the towel for him, obviously not intending to bring it to him. Keegan let out another sigh and opened the door, pillow still in hand. As soon as he left the room he saw the other man’s smirk dissipate as his eyes wandered down his body making Keegan feel even more exposed than he already was. As quickly as he could he snatched the towel and then backed up to the bedroom, refusing to turn around so his boss at least wouldn’t be able to check out his ass while he was at it.

 

He closed the door behind him and returned to the bathroom to dry off. He put on underwear and then grabbed the nearby razor to shave off the prickly beard threatening to emerge. After washing his face he put on the remaining clothes. The suit fit perfectly but he didn’t remember sharing his measurements. His boss continued to surprise him at every turn. He never knew what to expect from the man and in this line of business that’s definitely not a good thing.

 

When he left the room he spotted the other man in the kitchen sipping on some coffee. As he drank he tilted his head towards another cup on the counter. Keegan thanked him and downed the hot bitter drink. He appreciated the assistance in perking him up as he didn’t exactly get the best of sleep on that couch.

 

“Come, let’s go.” His boss said as he sat the now empty mug on the counter. For some reason Keegan wanted to ask if he had breakfast, as if worried the man didn’t eat enough. Thoughts like that definitely went outside his necessary duties and he questioned why they even popped in his head.

 

***

 

By the time the two of them had reached the office, there were already a dozen men lingering about. Half of them Keegan knew from the other day, meaning they were his boss’s men. The other half he recognized as Rorke’s men, obviously meaning Rorke was present. That thought put sourness in Keegan’s mood. He didn’t like nor trust that man at all.

 

“Kept me waiting, huh?” Rorke growled, but plastered a smug smile on his face as he did so.

 

“I’m worth the wait.” His boss responded nonchalantly as he made his way over to the older man. They both nodded to each other, a silent understanding, and they both went into the back office. A few of Rorke’s men followed as did Keegan.

 

As the two men settled on couches facing each other, Keegan and Rorke’s henchmen stood behind their superiors.

 

“So, you know why I’m here.” Rorke sat back in the couch folding a leg across the other.

 

“I assume the shipment is coming in tonight.” His boss responded as he picked at a nail.

 

“Aye, and I’m here to make sure your men do their job unlike last time.”

 

“You mean when you gave compromised intel and I saved my men from the cops, aye.” Keegan noticed the way his boss’s response had a hint of irritation and mocking.

 

“Tsk—“ Rorke bolted up, pulling back his arm and throwing his fist forward to connect with the younger man’s jaw. His boss didn’t even flinch as Keegan stepped forward and caught Rorke’s wrist, stopping his fist just inches short from its target.

 

“—What the fuck.” Rorke instantly looked up at Keegan, fury in his eyes.

 

“Please refrain from hitting my boss in my presence. I will be obligated to stop you.” Keegan replied plainly. He looked down at his boss out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction and he saw a smile twitch at the younger man’s mouth.

 

“Let me go. Now.” Rorke growled. His two men behind him were reaching for their guns but Keegan didn’t remove his grip.

 

“Sir?” He looked back down to his boss for his orders. He gave a slight nod and thus let go of Rorke’s wrist. The man instantly straightened and collected himself before sitting back down. Keegan would’ve guessed people rarely push back on this man and the act of him doing so rattled him. He felt oddly pleased at the thought of that. However, he had an eerie feeling he put a target on his back doing so but as long as he was protecting _his_ boss, he couldn’t care less. He was just doing his job.

 

“Anyway, like I was saying I will have the correct, _uncompromised_ , intel later this evening. Just make sure your men are there. Don’t fuck this up.” Rorke rose as he finished his sentence, intending to make his exit as soon as he could. The younger boss nodded in acknowledgement but Keegan noticed a tightness in his jaw. The man was incredibly hard to read but the more he observed him, the more he picked up on slight changes that hinted at carefully masked feelings.

 

“They’ll be there.” His boss replied with a smug look. Rorke’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny then left the room without another word. His two men following behind.

 

“There’s something odd about that bodyguard… Find out what it is.” Rorke turned to the man on his right and spoke quietly as he left the building. The younger man with buzzed hair and a cold look nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“I won’t let you down, sir.” He replied in a curt tone as he opened the back door of the black SUV.

 

“I know you won’t.” Rorke said while entering the vehicle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry I couldn't keep up with updating this story! I haven't worked on it in a long time and I'm not sure I'll be going back to it. I've decided though, I'll go ahead and upload what more I had already written of this story. Unfortunately these chapters aren't edited so there may be mistakes! I'm getting really bad at never finishing any fics and I'm so sorry about that!! But hopefully there is at least some enjoyment in what I managed to get through ;u; 
> 
> Thanks all for your patience and understanding!

Keegan looked down at the man on the couch as he leaned back and sighed loudly. When he slowly opened his eyes and Keegan just noticed how long the man’s eyelashes were.

“I need a smoke.” The man grumbled and looked up at Keegan who got the hint. He went to the nearby desk and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the elaborate lighter nearby. He took out a smoke and handed it out for his boss to take. The younger man looked at it for a moment then leaned forward to place the cigarette in his mouth, his hand passing through his hair. 

Keegan stood there for a moment, unknowingly distracted. As soon as his boss looked up at Keegan expectantly he snapped out of his daze and flicked the lighter to spring the cigarette to life.

His boss took a drag then peeked back up Keegan curiously.

“You didn’t get hard at all last night, did you?”

Keegan was caught off guard by the question but didn’t plan to go down that path of conversation and instead returned the pack of cigarettes and lighter to the desk in silence.

“Well? Do you not find me attractive?” He heard his boss rise from the couch and approach him from behind. Keegan turned and the young man was inches from him. 

“Sir…” He warned.

“Do you not like men, then? Homophobic maybe?” His eyebrows rose curiously.

“Sir, please.” He warned more firmly.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” The side of lips tugging into a smile, his right hand rose to Keegan’s chest and slowly dragged down till it snagged on his belt. Keegan’s mouth was pulled tight as he looked down at the piercing eyes that were teasing him. The light from the nearby window hit them and they turned a stunning green color. His hand dropped lower till he slid a few fingers down the outline of his cock hidden beneath his slacks. Keegan’s hand tightened at his side. “Tsk. Maybe, you just prefer women then? I can arrange that.” His hand dropped away casually and Keegan struggled with an odd feeling.

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Keegan relaxed the tightness that had formed in his muscles. 

“Neptune, can you get me Honey?” 

Keegan looked over and saw his boss click something on his desk.

“Aye, right away, sir.” A voice came through a hidden speaker. A brief moment later the door to his office opened and the brunette he originally met a few days ago bounced towards them. She wore a pair of tight black leggings, an oversized shirt that sagged to show off her cleavage and a bright smile.

“Darling, you called?” When she approached she gave them both a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Looking beautiful as ever, Honey.” Keegan watched his boss give her a genuine smile and he almost got caught staring in awe. “I have a favor to ask you actually, can you rub one out of this stiff piece of work?” 

Keegan turned to look at his boss with his brows furrowed in confusion. Honey giggled at the request.

“Of course I can. I will work my best tricks.” She smiled up at Keegan and he instantly felt uncomfortable as to where this was going. She began to approach and Keegan backed up instinctively. He was about to protest when a voice came through the nearby speaker again.

“Boss?”

“Yes?” He replied, but was still purely focused on Keegan.

“I got the doc here to see you, are you busy or free?”

At the mention of ‘doc’ his boss immediately straightened and looked over to the door. Keegan felt another odd feeling in his gut that he didn’t want to try to place.

“Aye, send him in.” He looked over to the two other people in the room “You two can take the side room over there, have fun” He winked without mirth and Honey began ushering Keegan into the adjoining room. Keegan glanced back over his shoulder and saw his boss stub out his cigarette and straighten his clothes. 

The room they entered was a simple one, it had a bed a few chairs a coffee table and TV. The items appeared expensive but seemed to serve the purpose of just being a place to crash.

“So…” Honey swayed her hips as she closed the distance between the two of them. Her hands teased across his body but he immediately gripped them to stop her. Her expression turned to surprise at the act then confusion and her head tilted in a silent question.

“Please, let’s not.” Keegan said softly.

She smiled kindly. “Sure, we don’t have to. I can tell the boss you’re just impotent.” She giggled.

“I suppose that actually might be for the best” He huffed at the thought. It actually wouldn’t have been far from the truth. He gestured for Honey to sit in the nearby chair and once she did he sat opposite her. 

“So, you were OK with that then? Just doing what he asks?” Keegan attempted at making some conversation, with the intention of obtaining more information about his elusive boss.

Honey laughed at his questions, “Yes, I’m OK with it. Thanks for worrying”

Keegan head tilted ever so slightly at her assumption of him worrying. Was he worrying?

“If I ever don’t want to do anything I just have to say to say the magic word and he would protect me. He’s actually very kind despite being kind of… strange.” She put her head in her hand. “He’s actually putting me through veterinarian school, I just love animals and I’m actually pretty smart. He’s making my dream come true, that guy.” She giggled again.

“Indeed, that is good of him.” He encouraged.

“I mean, it’s a real shame with how he grew up and all, and then having to go into the family business. I wonder how he would’ve turned out if he hadn’t been paired up with Rorke when he was younger. Tsk.” She sighed and looked down at the ground.

“What do you mean?” Keegan noticed Honey didn’t quite have a filter when it came to what she shared, hopefully it didn’t get her into trouble.

“Well, you’re new so you probably don’t know, but since he was young he had been Rorke’s… well ‘apprentice’ you could say… he went to live with him and learn the business from the man. I guess it’s too much conflict of interest to learn from your family? So anyway, Rorke… he is not a good guy as I’m sure you’ve noticed by now. He would be cruel to our boss even when he was young. Make him witness brutal and sexual things. He abused him all the time. When he finally went through a growth spurt, Rorke started forcing himself on him even before he was 18. By the time he was 18 he would bring in friends too.” She sighed and leaned back in her chair looking up the ceiling. “That man must have a lot scars, emotional and physical. Despite all that, he cares a lot about his men… and women” She looked and Keegan winked “and he’s actually kind, if you can get past his elusive exterior. He would probably be mad if I told you all this, but I get a good vibe about you and I’m very good at reading people.”

“I see…” Keegan sat thoughtfully for a moment “Do you suppose that explains his… peculiarities?”

“Oh, perhaps. Maybe some to do with his past mixed with some of just his inherent personality. I think…” She paused for a moment and when Keegan looked over she appeared to be hesitating. She shook her a head briefly then continued. “No, I won’t share my assumptions. He would probably already kill me for sharing what I have” She giggled at the thought. At least the man didn’t at all intimidate her. 

“You seem to know quite a lot about him.” Keegan stated.

“Ah, yes I suppose I do. But, I mean we grew up together too! Me and the Walker boys…” Another giggle emerged “My mom had met their dad when I was baby, he employed her and I ended up playing with the two boys as we grew up. I think I was 5 when our boss was 8 and was sent to live with Rorke. The older Walker was 10 at the time and had been sent to a guy called Grim a few years early.” She sighed contently “Hesh, the older Walker boy, he is… very cute. And strong, and such a good man, honestly…”

A soft chuckle emerged from Keegan “You sound as if you love him…”

“Eh?! Hesh?!” She instantly reddened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She turned away and pouted and Keegan couldn’t help a small smile. 

“So, the boss’s dad… Would you say he is the top man in the organization?”

“Ah? Well, I don’t really know much of the business to be honest… But I’m pretty certain that’s the case. He doesn’t often come by, I don’t think the three of them see each other much. They are all very distant it seems?” She replied thoughtfully.

“Do you think he knew what was happening to our boss all those years?”

“Oh! God no! If he did I’m sure Rorke would be fish food by now. I think it’s a matter of pride… I don’t think our Walker wants to disappoint his father. It’s sad though, that he suffered in silence and now he just seems to feed into his past… Er— nevermind” She stopped herself from sharing more.

“Well, I appreciate the insight. It will help me do better at my job.” Keegan nodded at her in respect.

“Ah, well I’m glad to hear that” A smile brightened her face. Keegan admitted she was indeed very attractive and he her bust size was appealing, however, he didn’t care for such shallow sexual relations. And ever since his time in prison… getting hard hasn’t exactly been easy. 

“Can I get a hug at least?” Honey leaned towards him, her breasts pushed against the arm of her chair. This woman would certainly be hard to resist for any man, Keegan smiled to himself at the thought, he commended her for indeed being good at her job.

He nodded at her and she bounced up. Keegan began to rise as well before he was pushed back into his seat by Honey jumping on top of him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Once his mind had caught up to her actions he hesitantly returned the gesture. 

“Why aren’t either of you naked?”

Both of them turned their necks to look back at the now open door. Their boss leaned against the frame, his arms crossed, obviously curious. Honey turned to the side to sit on Keegan’s lap, the side of her body still pressed against his. Keegan had been watching his boss’s expression and saw a hint of tension in the man’s jaw.

She slapped his chest and grinned, “Mr. Handsome here is impotent.”

Their boss’s eyebrows arched in slight surprise. “Is that so?” He watched them for a brief a moment then continued, “what a pity. I was so looking forward to seeing such beautiful bodies fucking.” He sighed “Ah, well. Honey, get back to your studies. I’ll call for you if you’re needed.”

Honey jumped to her feet and departed after giving each of the men present another kiss on the cheek. Keegan watched her go but as he did he notice his boss looking at him with an unreadable expression. With a quiet ‘hmm’ he turned around and walked back into his office.

“I’m hungry, go get me something to eat.” Keegan heard as he followed him.

“Yes, sir. What would you like?”

“Ajax and them know, go ask them.” The young man had his back to Keegan, looking out the window. He could tell his boss was slightly irritated but he couldn’t determine why. Maybe he was just hungry and acting like a child.

Without another work Keegan left the room in search of some of the other men. He found Ajax watching a football game on the large flat screen TV as soon as he entered the common room. 

“Ajax, I need to get the boss some food. What does he like?” Keegan asked.

Ajax peeled his attention away from the game and looked up at him. As he registered his questioned he smiled knowingly.

“Did he say he wants food or he was hungry?” Ajax chuckled.

“He was hungry. What’s the difference?” For some reason a hint of frustration laced his voice, feeling as though there was much he still didn’t understand of his boss.

A laugh settled in Ajax’s throat as he rose from the couch. “If he said that, then he’s not hungry for food. Come on.” He smiled at Keegan and began walked towards the entrance to the club. It was mid-day so the club wasn’t open so there was no blaring music when they opened the door and the club itself was empty but a few workers preparing for the upcoming night.

“Yankee, you’re needed.” 

Keegan turned and saw Ajax had talked to the impressively large man he had encountered before. The big man nodded and passed both of them to go back down the hallway they had just been. Keegan tried to catch up to what was happening when Ajax did that for him.

“When the boss is ‘hungry’ he means he wants to get fucked. Yankee’s usually his favorite. Sometimes he’ll ask for someone else or someone new but I just start with that guy.” Ajax gestured for him to follow him back to the boss’s office. “And of course there’s times when you have to find more than one too. That’s always fun.” Ajax let out a soft laugh but Keegan picked up on the uneasiness the man felt about the situation. 

“I see.” Keegan felt he ought to respond with something. Again, he felt irritated and on edge and he couldn’t pinpoint why. This is what the boss wants, it’s not like Keegan is failing in his job like the last time with Rorke. Ajax returned to his spot on the couch but Keegan continued on back to the boss’s office. He stopped at the door and leaned against the wall in the hallway with arms crossed, waiting… listening…

He could hear the sounds of sex beyond the door and his muscles tightened. Why was he irritated right now? He didn’t understand himself. This was a job, and he had no intention of getting close to anyone here. Especially given the fact there wasn’t a long life expectancy in this line of work. He huffed a sigh and tried to focus on the sounds of the TV down the hall rather than what was happening through the door. 

 

Eventually the evening arrived. One of Rorke’s men had stopped by and communicated where the shipment exchange would be taking place. Ajax and Neptune, the boss’s most trusted men, were going to be the ones who would be involved in the exchange. Normally he would just have two men initiate the exchange with a few more as back up not too far away but this time the boss himself was determined to go. He wasn’t going to let this exchange get fucked up. He didn’t take Rorke’s threat to his men lightly. 

Keegan drove the four of them, Ajax, Neptune and their boss down to the shipyard where Rorke’s man said the meeting place was. Another car with four more men was behind them. They continued on for a block incase things went south and they needed support. Keegan pulled the car into the shipyard until the maze of shipping containers became too packed. The four of them got out of the car and surveyed the area. Once cleared, they continued on. Ajax and Neptune went first, then Keegan then lastly the boss. 

The shipyard was only vaguely illuminated by a few large overhead lights coupled with the dark night it was hard to make out much amongst the countless shipping containers stacked around them. Keegan watched as Ajax and Neptune stopped short then exchanged some hurried words and casually walked backwards a few steps then hurried back to the other two men. Keegan looked at them confused.

“Boss, you can’t be here. Jimmy came to do the exchange!” Ajax and Neptune exchanged worried looks.

“Tsk— So? The small man’s practically harmless.” Their boss shrugged.

“No, that’s not it—“ Ajax started.

“If he sees you, he’ll pull out. The man is way too paranoid. When he sees you he’ll think something is amiss and we won’t be able to make the exchange.” Neptune interrupted.

The boss rolled his eyes, “honestly,” he said exasperated. “Fine, I’ll go—“

“Shit! They’re coming! It’s too late!” Ajax’s voiced was saturated with worry.

“Boss. Here!” Keegan grabbed his boss’s arm and pulled him into the nearest shipping container and closed the door. Thank god the container was empty but it did smell like dead fish, which was not very pleasant. Inside it was pitch black, Keegan wouldn’t have even been able to see his hand if it was an inch from his face.

“No…” 

Keegan heard the desperate word softly echo in the empty container. He tried to look for the other man but saw nothing but black.

“Sir?” He whispered. Keegan could hear murmurs of the other men making the exchange just outside of the container.

“No…” 

His boss said a little louder, even more desperate. Keegan heard his boss’s breathing, it was ragged and erratic. It sounded… panicked? 

“Boss?” Keegan was starting to worry now. He reached out to find him but all he could feel was empty air, he kept going feeling towards the sound of the frantic breathing. His hand finally met with something solid.

“No!” His boss flinched away from the touch.

“Boss? What’s wrong?” Keegan was getting increasingly confused and worried. Not only because his boss was panicking for some reason but if the man’s voice got any louder the men outside would hear and they would be found out and if they didn’t look that suspicious earlier they would definitely look suspicious now. “Boss, calm down. Where are you?” Keegan whispered in the darkness, trying to find the other man again.

When his hand met resistance he grabbed hold despite the protest he felt. 

“Get off me!” 

“Sir, be quiet!”

Keegan had a hold on the man’s arm as he tried to push him away frantically. His boss’s arms pushing and hitting whatever they could. One arm connecting with Keegan’s nose and he felt his eyes sting and his nostrils drip with what he knew was blood. Keegan started getting frustrated and used his large stature, pushing his boss against the edge of the container. In fear, he guessed, the man was about to yell out when Keegan immediately placed a hand over his mouth silencing him.

“Boss, please settle down and tell me what is wrong.” Keegan pleaded in frustration.

His boss stopped flailing about finally and sunk against the container wall. Keegan didn’t expect that and the man dropped with a ‘thunk’.

“Boss?”

Keegan followed him down, using his hand to be his eyes. His boss had sat down with his knees curled up and his arms wrapped around them. Underneath his hands, Keegan felt the young man… shaking?

“Boss?!” Now there was real panic in Keegan’s voice. He brought his hands up to his boss’s face, cupping it and pushing it up as if it would help him look into the man’s eyes. It didn’t but he did feel a wetness there. Sweat? Tears? It felt like both. The man was having a panic attack and Keegan had no idea why. He’d never seen the boss like this before… well, he didn’t see him but feeling was enough.

“Boss…” Keegan said softly finally. He sat down next to him “Come here…” he attempted to pull the man between his legs trying to soothe him. He felt his boss’s body shake against him, the heaving of panicked breaths, the dampness of sweat. He wrapped this arms around the man to try and comfort him but the act must’ve made matters worse because he started thrashing around again and inhaled to start screaming. 

Keegan reacted quickly, placing his hand over the mans mouth to silence him again and doing his best to keep the thrashing arms and legs from hurting either of them.

“Whoa… Whoa whoa…” He whispered against the man’s ear. “Shh.” Keegan didn’t know what to do but he instinctively started humming a simply tune his mom would sing to him when he got scared. 

His boss slowly began to settle, his erratic behavior dwindled and he simply sat there in between Keegan’s legs like a child exhausting himself after a tantrum. Keegan hesitantly touched the mans back to feel if was still shaking and was relieved to feel steadiness. 

“I’m fine.” 

The voice Keegan heard was raspy and quite. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Keegan responded, genuinely relieved. Both of the men stood, Keegan heard his boss adjusting himself and his clothes beside him the same time the door to the container opened. Light filled the darkness and Keegan’s eyes had to adjust to the change.

“Phew, all went well, Boss!” Neptune grinned. Both Keegan and his boss exited the container as Neptune explained how the exchange went. 

“Wait... What happened in there?” Ajax’s mouth curled into a smile. “You two look a little… ragged?” 

Keegan looked over to his boss who’s suit looked a bit crinkled, his hair a bit loose, and a flushness to his face. He then remembered his face must look a bit of a mess with the bloody nose he received. 

“Tsk, I just got bored” Their boss shrugged, running his hand through his hair. The other men all just exchanged amused looks with each other. “You know where to make the drop next, I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

“Aye, we’ll take care of it, boss!” Ajax nodded before him and Neptune made their way to the cars. 

Keegan opened the back door for his boss then made his way over to the driver seat, “Where to, sir?” he glanced into the rearview mirror to see the man loosen his tie.

“My apartment.”

 

Keegan hadn’t been back to his own apartment in days, he wasn’t aware he was signing up to be a 24/7 bodyguard. If this was the way it was going to be he needed to at least get some clothes and other misc items from his apartment. He vowed right then to take a few hours off soon to collect his things.

When Keegan followed his boss into his apartment he watched as the man walked straight to his bedroom and shut the door. Keegan felt a little lost, unsure of what he was supposed to do, so he simply went to the nearby couch and sat down. He leaned back, letting his head fall back and his eyes droop closed. 

He was in that half asleep half awake haze when he heard the noise. His eyes darted open and he listened, there it was again. He got up and walked over to the boss’s bedroom door and listened, it was louder now, it must be the boss making that noise.

“Boss?” He tried.

No answer.

He opened the door with an aggressiveness, thinking it would be locked, but it wasn’t to his surprise. The bedroom inside looked similar to the other rooms, expensive modern furnishings, but the bed was a mess and Keegan spotted some personal items scattered about. His feet started carrying him towards them in curiosity when he heard that noise again. He looked around and found another closed door. He didn’t give it any more thought, he slammed through the door, again expecting it to be locked, but again it wasn’t and he stumbled inside. What kind of crime boss doesn’t lock any of his doors?

Once he regained his footing, Keegan saw his boss in front of him in an elegant bath naked. The man was hunched over, the soapy water steamed beneath him. His face was buried in the crook of his arm.

“Boss…?” Keegan said softly, like he was trying to befriend a stray animal.

“Fuck off!” He growled back. Keegan was almost taken aback at the outburst.

“Are you… okay?” He continued awkwardly, taking a few steps forward.

“I said, fuck off!” 

Keegan knelt by the bathtub, looking at the young man, his face covered in his arm. His hair falling to the side. And then he noticed it, his back, completely covered in a tattoo. It was beautiful… 

“Sir…” He said again, softer. His boss slowly lifted his head and looked at him. The smallest gasp came from Keegan’s lips when he saw the flushed face before him. His boss’s eyes were red, his face wet, his skin blotchy. He looked quite the mess but Keegan’s heart stung seeing the man had been sobbing. “Ah.” Keegan simply said.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He growled again. Keegan instantly looked away, down at the wet tile floor.

“Sorry, sir.”

“I just need—“ a moment passed “I just need to rub one out.” He sighed. Keegan nodded and his boss returned his face to the crook of his arm as his other hand beneath the water stroked at his cock. Keegan didn’t quite know what to do, but he wanted to do something. 

He took off his jacket, then rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed a nearby expensive looking cloth and picked up a bottle that looked like bath wash and squeezed some into the cloth. He mixed the bath wash into the cloth then carefully placed it on his boss’s back. The man flinched, making him stop stroking himself for a brief moment. Keegan hesitantly continued rubbing the cloth across his boss’s back with hopes we didn’t get chewed out for doing so. 

The water splashed again as his boss resumed, he could hear the man’s breath muffled by his arm. As Keegan washed the back before him he gazed at the huge tattoo. It consisted of a huge grim reaper looking man on the left, it was black and hooded and mysterious. On the bottom right was a man who looked like one of those Roman statues, but he was on his knees in anguish, struggling. The grim reaper’s skeleton hand emerged from its ragged cloak to grip the man at his throat, his bones digging into his skin. The man had a hand around the grim reapers wrist of bones, struggling against the hold. 

The tattoo was beautifully done, the artwork magnificent, the grim reaper looked as menacing a pitch black night, the man looked like one of those old Roman statues come to life. But it was also so sad… it felt full of anguish and pain. It evoked an emotion in Keegan that unsettled him. What made the boss get such a tattoo? The question clawed at him. 

A soft moan distracted Keegan from his thoughts. His boss’s hand had stilled and the man sighed as he raised his head and leaned against the back of the bathtub. His head fell back against the cool rim and his eyes felt heavy.

Keegan just sat there watching, he had to admit his boss was incredibly handsome, especially naked… and wet… and… he needed to focus. Why was he getting distracted by such things? 

“You’re tattoo…” The thought came out before he realized he was saying it. His boss’s eyes slowly opened and his head turned to look at Keegan.

“What?” The man’s voice lacked the ferocity it had just moments before.

Keegan cleared his throat, “your tattoo. It’s beautiful.”

“Tsk. Thanks…?” His brows furrowed, confused, as if he forget he had a tattoo.

“What inspired it?” Keegan knew he was threaded on thin ice.

His boss’s eyes closed again, but there was a sadness hinted in his expression “just thought it was cool I guess.”

Keegan knew that was a lie but he didn’t plan to pry any further. Seeing now that his boss seemed content he rose and grabbed his jacket, intending to leave. 

“Where are you going?” The voice behind him carried some of it’s usual nonchalant smugness. Keegan turned to face his boss whose expression matched his tone.

“I’ll be outside if you need me, sir.”

“No, I think I need you here.” The corner of his boss’s mouth curled upwards. Keegan was a bit confused but he walked back over to the tub. He watched as the man below him dragged a hand through his wet hair as he looked up at him. This man knew the effect he had on people, it was no doubt. 

“Sir, I don’t think—“

His boss grabbed his arm and pulled, effectively making Keegan stumble forward into the warm water below. He struggled to gain some kind of footing as his limbs were tangled amongst his boss’s naked body.

“Ung!” Keegan’s hands touched a naked stomach, his legs rubbed against other legs and he fumbled to grip the edge of the tub to regain his composure. He sighed as his clothes were completely soaked. He looked up at his boss who had a hand covering his mouth obviously attempting to hide a grin. “Sir, could you refrain from—“

The hand covering the grin came forward to grip Keegan’s tie pulling it forward, which caused Keegan’s hand to slip making his body fall into the water again but his neck remained craned up from his boss’s hold on his tie. The younger man leaned forward, mouth parted, and claimed Keegan’s lips with his own. Keegan flinched back trying to pull away but his boss’s grip on his tie was unrelenting. The touch of the man’s lips were mind numbing and Keegan felt frozen.

Eventually his boss released his hold, letting Keegan pull away. He cleared his throat awkwardly and attempted to lean back in the bathtub despite the entangled limbs and wet clothes he still donned. 

“Let me blow you.”

Keegan stumbled again in surprise, making the water splash over the side of the tub.

“W-What?”

“Let me suck you off.” His boss stated simply.

“But— as you know, I’m impotent.” Keegan felt increasingly flabbergasted. 

“So, I don’t care.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Uh.” Keegan replied lamely. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to say ‘yes’. Not for his own pleasure but merely because his boss asked him. He felt something eerily like the desire to take care of the man before him not just protect him.

“Alright. I guess…” Keegan relented. The young man before suppressed a smile before bouncing to his feet causing a rush a water to spill onto the floor. Keegan’s mouth fell slightly at the sight before him, he didn’t have much time to collect his thoughts before he was being pulled out of the bath and dragged into the bedroom. His clothes were dripping water everywhere but as soon as the two men got to the bed, quick hands began undoing every piece of clothing “Whoa— wait, wait” Keegan gripped his boss’s hands to stop him.

“What?” His tone responded slightly irritated.

“Clothes stay.” Keegan was not ready to go butt naked in front of this man on top of letting him go down on him.

“But you’re soaking wet!” 

“Whose fault is that!” He quipped back.

The man before him pouted and Keegan couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Hng, fine. Sit.”

Keegan obliged by sitting on the edge of the bed. His boss knelt before him undoing his belt and pants with ease. He pulled out Keegan’s cock and wrapped his mouth around the limpness. Keegan watched as the man expertly teased his cock, the sight was hard to look away from. 

Ever since his time in prison, Keegan couldn’t get hard. He knew the reason. Every night for years his cell mate would try to climb into his bunk to try and get him to fuck. Day after day he would kick him off until, eventually, he just got tired. His cell partner would try to suck him off, give him a hand job, whatever to get the man hard but Keegan wouldn’t. Since then he hasn’t even tried to get himself hard, he had little interest in it after what happened. 

Keegan absentmindedly reached down to pull his fingers through his boss’s hair; it was so soft, and he felt oddly drawn to it. The touch made his boss look up at him, cock still in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. 

“Ah— Sorry.” Keegan apologized for the touch like it was the right thing to do. His boss’s expression remained unchanged but he gripped Keegan’s hand and put it against his head and pushed. Keegan understood he was trying to get him to force the man’s head deeper on his cock. The act felt really odd to do but if that’s what the boss wanted, he tried to oblige, probably more gently then the young man wished. 

After many more minutes, his boss released him from his mouth and sighed. 

“You ignore my technique and it drives me crazy” He sighed again, a bit frustrated.

“Oh— Uh…” Keegan didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t get hard but he didn’t dislike it like he had back in prison. With the boss doing it, he almost felt, privileged? Keegan watched as the young man rose from the ground, still completely naked and dropped onto his bed, stomach first. Keegan couldn’t help but look at the man beside him, his athletic back leading down to a firm ass and nice legs. But his eyes kept returning to the man’s back and that tattoo. He couldn’t keep his eyes off it. He didn’t expect such a big tattoo on his boss, he honestly didn’t seem like the tattoo type at all. Keegan caught himself as his hand began reaching out to touch it.

Keegan stood and cleared his throat, “I need to get some dry clothes…” he stated unsure of where he would be getting those.

“There’s some in your room.” A mumbled voice came from the face buried in blankets.

My room? Keegan thought. He left the bedroom and went to the other bedroom across the main living space. Once there he searched the drawers of dressed and indeed found new clothes. He managed to find some he could use as pajamas, some sweats and plain grey t-shirt. He got rid of the drenched clothing and hung it up in the bathroom then dried off before putting on the dry clothes. 

He instantly felt much better. The clothes fit perfectly and he was really starting to wonder how that was the case. He returned to the other bedroom where his boss was still in the same position. 

“Boss, do you need anything?”

“Mmm.”

That was not a helpful reply, which almost made Keegan roll his eyes.

“OK, I’ll just be in the other room.” Keegan left the room and plopped on the couch. He managed the find the remote buried between two cushions and turned the TV on with a low volume. He was watching some kind of pawn shop show when his eyes felt heavy. He adjusted to lay down and let the quiet voices from the TV lull him to sleep. 

Something moving atop him stirred Keegan awake. When he managed to will his eyes open he saw his boss curled up on top of him. Keegan sighed quietly, at least the man was clothed now. Keegan brushed a hand through the head on top of his chest, his heart seemed to have weakened its resolve to deny his boss companionship. The young man must be incredibly lonely to crave such attention. Given how he grew up it didn’t surprise Keegan that he craved simple comforts of another person nearby. It sadden him to think that the only people that got this close to the young man were men on his payroll.

Keegan looked around and spotted a blanket folded nearby. Luckily with his reach he was able to grab it. He opened up the plush cloth and draped it over the both of them then closed his eyes again and almost instantly fell back asleep.

 

When Keegan awoke he was alone. He thought for a moment he had just dreamed his boss coming to sleep with him last night. He rose while stretching out some kinks. He went to the spare bedroom and found yet another new suit hanging the bathroom. When he turned to the sink he noticed the slight bruising underneath his eyes and around his nose. He touched the blemished skin gingerly remembering his nose bearing the brunt of his boss’s elbow yesterday.

Keegan washed his face then took a hot shower and got dressed. He was adjusting his tie when he left the room and saw his boss by the windows. The man was already dressed in one of his extravagant suits. 

“Good morning, sir.” Keegan walked up behind him. His boss glanced at him from the corner of his eye then looked like he was going to ignore him when he then turned around completely.

“Your face.” He said sounding bored, but there was a hint of something else in his voice.

Keegan brought a hand up to it instinctively, prodding the skin. “Ah, yes. From yesterday.”

His boss’s hand reached out and touched the bruised skin. It wasn’t a soft touch which made Keegan flinch. Confused, he furrowed his brows at the young man but he saw he was some kind of childlike daze. And in an instant he snapped out of it removed his hand.

“Sorry.” Keegan heard quietly mumbled from the man before him. He cocked his had slightly as he studied his boss, who was now looking away. 

After a few silent moments passed, Keegan touch a chance to say, “You like injuries don’t you?”

“What?” His boss head twisted back to look at Keegan, half confused, half devensive.

“Injuries. They seem to fascinate you. And the pain I would guess.”

“Tsk—“ He turned his head away again. “We’re leaving.” He moved to the door in a hasty manner, his tone and body language a clear indicator that the conversation was not going to continue.

Keegan knew when to keep his mouth shut so he did.

 

Ajax and Keegan stood outside the door as their boss had a meeting within. They were somewhere new, at least somewhere Keegan hadn’t been before, Ajax seemed to find the place familiar. At least his boss wasn’t meeting with Rorke. Keegan assumed this was just one of those ‘business’ visits to one of the local businesses in the organizations pocket.

“Can I ask you something?” Keegan took advantage of the lull in conversation with the other man to potentially pick his brain about some things.

“Sure.” Ajax smiled.

“The previous bodyguard… What happened there?” He inquired.

“Oh,” Ajax seemed a tad surprised, “that guy” he chuckled warmly “from what I remember he just bailed. I don’t think he could handle the boss, honestly.”

“What do you mean?” Keegan prodded.

“Well, you should know by now. The peculiarities, the sexual advances, the fetishes… I mean, as the bodyguard you kind of have to endure the brunt of it” Ajax laughed again, amused.

“Hmm I suppose I know what you mean.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” He winked.

Keegan rolled his eyes. He was doing his best to understand, not only this business, but mostly his employer. Saying the man was complicated was an understatement but he felt he was putting together small pieces here and there. He could understand why he is the way he is but figuring out the man’s thoughts, motivations, character was proving much harder.

It had been a few weeks since he started working here and he felt oddly attached to his boss. It wasn’t necessarily just his job to protect the man; he wanted to protect him. Which, he supposed was technically a good thing except for the fact that when his boss got hurt or was in danger it really rattled Keegan and he didn’t like that. He needs his emotions calm and clear, not distracted. He wondered if he felt like the boss was like a younger brother, but the fact that there was moments where Keegan found the man attractive kind of vetoed that thought. 

Whatever feelings he was having, he was struggling with them. All he knew was that he was going to protect and take care of his boss no matter what. It was just his job thought, right?

“Let’s go.” 

Keegan pulled himself out of his thoughts to see his boss had left the office and was moving to leave the building. The two other men followed close behind.

Ajax had originally met them here, at their location, by motorcycle so he mounted the vehicle upon arriving outside. He headed off back to their base while Keegan and their boss took the car. 

“Sir, have you eaten?” Keegan himself was starving. It was later in the evening, a quarter after nine and he hadn’t eaten since lunch. 

“Mmm.” His boss responded noncommittally. Keegan looked in the rearview mirror to see the man’s expression. He appeared bored as he looked out the window. Keegan made the executive decision then to head to his favorite burger joint. 

“Where are you going?” A slightly irritated voice came from the backseat.

“To get food.” Keegan replied, glancing in the mirror again. He was met with his boss’s indifferent stare. He didn’t respond and the ride continued in silence. Once Keegan arrived at the little hole-in-the-wall restaurant he went to the backseat door and opened it. His boss looked up at him confused.

“What?” He groaned.

“Let’s go, we’re getting something to eat.” Keegan replied authoritatively. 

“Tsk— you’re telling me what to do?” He seemed half offended and half intrigued.

“Yes, now let’s go.” A brief moment passed then he added, “Sir.” 

His boss shock his head, seemingly annoyed, but eventually got out of the car. They entered the restaurant and Keegan’s mouth instantly salivated. The familiar smells made his stomach grumble all the more. He made his way to the counter and placed his usual order.

“What do you want, sir?” He turned to look at his boss and a smile tugged at his mouth. The man beside him obviously looked completely out of place with his expensive tailored suit in a cheap family burger joint and his expression matched that. He looked entirely uncomfortable. 

Keegan spared him and ordered two of his order. They waited in silence until their orders were ready. Keegan kept glancing at his boss who continued to look totally uncomfortable, he kept fidgeting with his suit and adjusting his stance. 

“What’s wrong?” Keegan tried to hide a smile.

“What—?” His boss whipped back at him.

“You’re fidgeting.” Keegan didn’t know if it was a bad idea to point out something like that, maybe he should’ve just kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t—“ he started, then appeared like he was wrestling with the right words “I haven’t really been out— to eat… before. Not like this…”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Ung— well, I’ve been to some really nice restaurants but nothing this… common.”

Keegan laughed at that which earned him a glare from the other man.

“But how is that possible? What about fast food? Late night meals? How do you eat?”

“Tsk— the guys bring me food or my apartment sends something up.”

“So you’re saying you never actually go to the restaurant. Food just magically appears.” Keegan said the last bit with a grin. His boss looked at him not amused.

Keegan heard his name called and he walked up to the window to claim the two meals. 

“Come.” He made his way to some bar seating facing the street. He often enjoyed people watching when he came here for a meal. His boss followed silently. After placing both of the meals at the empty counter Keegan went to get them both a coke. When he returned his boss had sat down and was looking at the burger intently. Keegan smiled to himself again as he sat down.

“Here.” Keegan slid over the other coke.

“Thanks.” The other man muttered.

“Well, dig in.” Keegan encouraged. He took a bite of his own burger and moaned at the familiar deliciousness. He noticed his boss watching him then turn to his own burger. He tentatively picked it up, sniffed it a few times, then bit in. As soon as his jaw chewed a few times, his eyes lit up.

“Mmm! It’s good!” He looked over to Keegan smiling. Keegan’s heart felt some kind of twist seeing the boyish grin on the young man. It was a genuine smile that Keegan had only seen once and it was directed at the man his boss was in love with.

“Isn’t it?” Keegan smiled back, trying not get too distracted by the man beside him. His boss looked years younger as he enjoyed the food. For some reason Keegan felt immensely pleased with the fact that he had elicited such a reaction.

Keegan kept sneaking peeks of the young man as he enjoyed his meal. He honestly looked like a kid the way his expression was. It only take a couple of minutes and he was scooping up the last bit of ketchup with the last French fry. He leaned back and sighed contently, rubbing his stomach. He glanced over at Keegan, who was looking at him. With their eyes locked he slowly licked his top lip and hummed “Yum.”

Keegan cleared his throat and looked forward again, out the window to the anonymous people going about their lives. God, the effect this man could have on people… Or was it just him? He didn’t really know how to explain it, not even to himself. He was becoming oddly more fond of his young boss, and when did the mans attractiveness prove so distracting.

He shook his head, trying to shake out the thoughts. After a few more minutes, Keegan had finished his meal as well. The both of them left the restaurant and got back in the car to return to the boss’s apartment.

*

“I’m taking a bath.” Keegan’s boss said as he walked towards his room, loosening his tie.

“Let me know if you need anything, sir.” Keegan replied, a bit surprised his boss told him, usually he would just walk off in silence. Keegan himself was pretty exhausted so he went to the guest bedroom and just plopped down on the bed; his suit and shoes still on. He was just planning to rest his eyes but he seemed to have starting to doze off. It was only when he felt hands against his belt that he was startled awake.

“And here I was going to wake you with a kiss.” There was a twinkle in his boss’s eye as he continued to unbuckle Keegan’s belt then pants.

Keegan scooted up a bit, trying to wake his mind up. “Sir? What is it?” He didn’t know why he asked that, he knew what his boss wanted to do.

“I’m hungry.”

Ah, of course. The man was horny. Keegan thought maybe he should call up one of the men? Or get Honey? Obviously he wasn’t going to be the one who helped his boss with his horniness given his apparent impotence.

“Oh, I’ll go get someone—“

“No, I’m in the mood for a certain limp dick right now.” Those hazel eyes, twinkled more green then brown tonight, looked up at him through dark lashes. A smile graced his lips but it was that knowing smile, the one that masked what was underneath. It wasn’t genuine like the one he saw an hour before. 

“Ah.” Keegan just replied lamely. He thought about refusing the man, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. His boss freed Keegan’s cock from his boxers and began licking and sucking. Keegan watched intently, remembering that his boss was really quite attractive. Actually, the man was beautiful. He reached down and lightly brushed his fingers against his boss’s hair. The touch earned him a look from the man between his legs. A look that made Keegan’s breath hitch in his chest.

He felt it, his dick twitch in response. A wave of anxiety hit him suddenly. Was he…? Was his boss actually going to get him hard? Fuck. Not good. What would happen if he did get hard… Would the man before him want to fuck? Would Keegan do that if his boss asked? The prospect didn’t seem that bad… But he didn’t want to think that he actually might want that. But what if his boss got bored of him now that he got hard? Was it some kind of game to him? 

Keegan was wrestling with his thoughts as the sounds of sucking echoed through the quiet room. Once he started focusing back on the present, his anxiety rose as he felt his dick reacting. He instinctively pushed off the younger man, who gave him a confused expression in response.

“Ah— Sorry.” Keegan awkwardly said, his hands still on the mans shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” His boss asked but there was a smirk on his mouth curled in a way that made Keegan worry he knew why he pulled away.

“I just… have a headache. Feel nauseous.” He lied.

“Mmhmm.” The young man didn’t believe him.

Keegan felt the anxiety that he had to commit to his lie to prevent his boss’s suspicions. He made an uncomfortable and strained face and rushed to the bathroom. He closed the door and stuck a finger down his throat and effectively threw up the meal he had a few hours ago. What a shame. That was such a good burger.

Keegan washed up and readjusted his pants, then left the room. His boss was still on the bed, his lips were wet with spit and Keegan knew that those lips must smell like him. 

“What a shame.” His boss relented and sighed. It appeared the man believed him now.

“Sorry, I feel better now. I’m going to get ready for bed.” Keegan said, expecting the other man to leave the room but he continued to lay there, looking at him intently. Keegan went to grab some clean sweats from the dresser and went to the bathroom to change. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before leaving the room. When he walked back into the bedroom, his boss was under the covers of his bed. His back was turned to him and Keegan could assume the man was intending to sleep in his bed.

Keegan let out a quiet sigh and turned off the lights. He pulled up the covers and slid into the bed. He laid there several moments on his back, looking up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling very restless. He turned his head and looked at the man beside him who was still in the same position. Did he really fall asleep that fast? Keegan felt the odd desire to turn to the side and press his body against the one next to him. Without him realizing, his arm reached out to touch the younger mans back. He wore a grey tshirt but he knew the tattoo that was hidden beneath. Immediately his hand retreated as if the touch scalded him. 

“Russ.”

Keegan heard the mumbled name and his heart jumped against his ribs.

“Mm?” He replied.

“Hold me.” The request was just a whisper, so quiet Keegan wasn’t even sure he heard it. Maybe it was just his mind that was playing with him. But he didn’t hesitate to oblige. He turned and moved so his body was flush against the man beside him. His right arm curled underneath his head and his left wrapped around his boss. His hand rested on the mans chest and he felt the heartbeat in his boss’s chest. 

It was pounding.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Keegan’s own heart started to mimic the fast beat he felt against his hand. Why was his boss’s heart pounding so hard? Was this normal? Was he excited? Keegan focused on the other parts of the man who was now pressed against him. Obviously Keegan was a bit taller, a bit bigger muscle wise, so the other man fit nicely against him. His face was against the younger mans neck and he took in the scent of him. It made Keegan’s mind go numb. 

The more time passed, Keegan felt his boss’s heart steady and both of them seemed to relax. He was starting to feel more and more tired. It was oddly comforting having someone so close beside him. Strangely, it made him truly feel like the protector he was supposed to be. He felt like he could actually keep the man beside him safe within his arms. That thought helped lull Keegan to sleep. It would be the best rest he’d have in years.

 

Over the next few months, Keegan fell into a routine with his job. At night he would spend it at his boss’s apartment. Sometimes he would cook dinner, he liked those nights, the way his boss’s face lit up having a home cooked meal warmed something inside him. Sometimes they would simply sit on the couch watching some crappy show or movies. His boss liked horror movies but Keegan did not. Every time he flinched it would make his boss grin ear to ear. Enduring horror movie scares was worth it to see that smile. Sometimes it was so late they would just go to bed as soon as they shrugged off their suits and threw on something comfy.

Every night Keegan would either fall asleep on the couch or in his bed and every morning he would find his boss sleeping next to him. Keegan was oddly comforted by this fact. 

During the day and nights Keegan shadowed his boss as usual. Most days were spent at the mans office or visiting others within the organization. Luckily they hadn’t seen Rorke during those months. Keegan wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from beating the man to a pulp if he saw him. 

Still, however, the boss fucked or got fucked by someone almost every day. Sometimes either Yankee or Honey was called into his boss’s office or when they went to visit someone else, that person would order everyone to clear the room and once his boss left, his hair and suit were often disheveled. 

Every time his boss was done he would call Keegan in or walk past him when leaving a room. And he would just look at him. It was as if the man was expecting him to do or say something. And, honestly if Keegan didn’t try so hard to mask his emotions he would be sure the man could able to see right through him. That every time he heard those noises through the door by which he waited, his fist curled into his hands and his nails bore marks into the flesh. His teeth would clench so hard he would get headaches. And his body got so tense he felt like he would beat up the next person who even looked at him wrong. Keegan was afraid to admit it. He knew what the feeling was.

Jealousy. 

He didn’t know why he had it. He couldn’t say for sure that he wanted to be the one bending his boss over his own desk or forcing the mans face deeper against his cock. But he did know he didn’t like hearing the moans, the slaps, the screams through the slim door. Often times, afterwards, his boss emerged with a busted lip or a black eye, or bruises, scrapes, burns hidden underneath the suit he always wore. That angered Keegan the most. The only thing that kept him from throttling anyone who came out of the mans office (save for Honey of course) was that he knew his boss wanted those injuries. For whatever weird reason… he liked it.

When the wounds were bad, Ajax or one of the other men urged the boss to go see Merrick. It didn’t make much persuading for him to go see the man he was in love with though. Maybe that was even worse than hearing the sounds of sex through the door? Having to watch his boss look at another man with expressions he had never even seen himself. Expressions only reserved for this one man and it wasn’t him. It caused an ache in Keegan’s chest that he did his best to ignore. 

It’s not like there was anything deep between the two of them. Keegan was just the boss’s bodyguard. Sure, he spent the most time with the man but wasn’t that to be expected? He was tasked with 24/7 protection. So what if his boss curled up next to him every night, aching for the warmth of someone else. At best Keegan could assume he was a friend.

So why did that fact bother him so much?

 

It was 1am and Keegan was planning to drive his boss back to the apartment after they had met with one of their suppliers but his boss had other plans.

“Head to 32nd street.”

Keegan glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a small sly smile on the man in the backseat. He didn’t reply, just simply took a right instead of left. A few more blocks and turns later and they turned onto 32nd street. The street was obviously a bit shady, neon signs lit up the buildings that lined the street. Keegan found an empty spot on the street and parked the car. He went to the back door and opened it for his boss who emerged stretching his back and buttoning his suit jacket.

Keegan followed him as he made his way to a nearby building. The younger man waited as Keegan opened the door for them. Once inside, Keegan noticed a counter manned by a middle-aged man watching some decades old sitcom on a miniature TV. 

“Mr. Walker!” The man instantly straightened in his chair. 

“Your theatre still playing?” His boss asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yes. Of course, h-here is your cut. I usually give it to your man who stops b-by.”

“That’s fine” He held up his hand as to refuse the envelope, “He’ll be by later this week. I’ve come to enjoy to enjoy your services myself.”

“A-Ah. O-Of course. Please go right ahead.” The middle-aged man was sweating now as he bowed his head and gestured the two of them inside another room.

As the two entered they were immediately bombarded with gasps and moans echoing through the theatre. On the giant screen before them a busty blonde was getting gangbanged by a group of men. Keegan instantly felt uncomfortable. This was not a place he had been before and although the video was nothing that shocking watching alongside other men was just weird to him. Luckily there was only maybe a total of five men throughout the theatre. 

Keegan followed his boss as he entered the nearest row and sat down. He watched in the corner of his eye as the man beside him shed his suit jacket and tossed it onto the nearby seat. 

“Let me blow you.”

Keegan’s head whipped to look at his boss. The man had his head resting in his palm, his eyes looked at Keegan with a knowing amusement. What exactly was this man thinking? Keegan gritted his teeth trying to figure it out. He felt a hand against his thigh and as he looked down he watched it travel up and up until it rubbed against his crotch. Keegan immediately shifted in his seat, forcibly removing the contact.

He cleared his throat, “Boss, ung— can’t I have the night off?” He ended with a sigh, hoping his boss wouldn’t see right through him. He didn’t know what would happen the next time the man came onto him.

“Tsk—“ the younger mans face scrunched in disapproval. “—that’s fine. I’ll find some other dick in here to blow.”

His boss rose to walk away and Keegan didn’t even realize he had reached out and grabbed the mans wrist before he could go.

“What?” His boss was still irritated, it obviously apparent in his tone.

Keegan froze for a moment, trying to figure out what his body was doing. All he knew was he did not what the man whose wrist he held to get on his knees for someone else in this theatre.

“Don’t—“ His head fell away, unable to look the other man in the eye “…Please.” 

A moment passed, in what would be silence if it wasn’t for the sound of the porn video echoing in the background. Keegan felt his boss wriggle out of his grip and with that he was gone. He sighed, disappointed, then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Trying his best not to think about his boss with some random dick in his mouth and also trying to ignore the obnoxious noises from the video that played.

After a few minutes, Keegan felt the seat beside him shift. He opened his eyes and looked to his side. His boss sat at next to him, a nondescript drink and a box of jujubes. A smile threatened his lips at the sight.

“Want some?” The younger man tilted the box of jujubes towards Keegan, the candies shifted inside. He held out his hand and the box shook to let out a handful of juicy gummies. He didn’t even like sweets but for some reason he enjoyed these just for tonight.

The video ended after another fifteen minutes. Without the freedom to do something more fun than watching the video, Keegan’s boss rose from his seat and headed back out to the cold, neon stained street.

“You know, now I’m even more hungry than before…” 

Keegan heard his boss sigh as exited the theatre. 

“I could call—“

“Ah, my jacket.” A slightly surprised look sparked on the young mans face as he shivered against a sudden gust of air.

“I’ll get it.” Keegan turned back into the theatre, making his way back inside until he got to the row they sat and spotted the dark jacket laid against one of the seats. He grabbed the jacket and draped it gently across his arm as he left. He was opening the door between the theatre and the reception area when he heard it.

Two gunshots.

 

Keegan rushed to exit the theatre, panic coursing through his veins. As soon as he opened the door he saw his boss laying on the ground, bloody and groaning. 

“Boss!” Keegan shouted, the panic evident in his voice. He fell to his knees before the man, his hands hovered over him unsure of where the wounds were. “Where are the shots??”

“Ung— One in my right arm, the other down in my stomach…”

“No…” Keegan barely whispered.

“Tsk— Don’t worry. I’ve had worse.” He looked up at Keegan with a lopsided smirk but his face was pale and his eyes looked tired, so tired.

“W-What happened—“ 

Keegan turned to see the theatre owner had left his post to investigate the commotion. Seeing the boss bloody on the street he almost hurled. 

“Call 911. Now!” Keegan growled to the stuttering man, who jumped at the aggressive tone. After a few seconds of Keegan glaring at him he hurried inside to make the call.

Carefully, Keegan put his hand underneath his boss’s head, moving it so it could rest on his leg. He whipped off his belt and used it as a makeshift tourniquet on the bloody arm. Then he balled up his boss’s jacket and pressed it against the wound in the man’s side. 

Keegan hunched over, how could this have happened? How could he have failed? It felt like his insides were sinking. He couldn’t lose this man in his arms. He couldn’t. He was too important to him. When did he become so important to him? But it was just his job to protect this man. He just failed a job. No, no that’s not right. It was more than that. It was so much more than that. He cared for him. He cared a lot. How could he fall asleep now without this man’s warmth beside him?

Somewhere, it felt miles away, Keegan heard the ambulance sirens. He heard voices but he didn’t respond, he didn’t know what they said. He felt people kneel by beside him pulling the now unconscious body away from him. Putting him on a gurney. Administering what aid they could while they loaded the body in the back of the flashing red vehicle. They shut the doors and immediately and they were gone.

*

“Russ! What the hell happened?” Ajax gasped, dropping the phone that had been in his hand.

Keegan entered the back room in a daze. How did he get here? Did he drive? He couldn’t remember.

“The boss. He’s been shot.” He managed to reply.

“WHAT?! Where the hell were you? Where is the boss now?”

“I was… I was not there… He must be at the hospital now… In surgery maybe…”

“Then why the hell are you here?” Grim chimed in, angry.

“I…” Keegan didn’t know why, but he felt like the other men should know… But he could’ve just called. Why was he here? He looked down, his suit was covered in blood. His boss’s blood.

“Grim, settle down. You and the others go to the nearest hospital to check on the boss. Call me as soon as you know more.” Ajax took a deep breath and said surprisingly calmly. 

Grim made an annoyed grunt but obliged. Him and the other men around left the building hurriedly to make their way to the hospital.

“Russ, man. Are you alright. You look really out of it.” Ajax walked over to him and placed a reassuring grip on his shoulder. 

“Did you know… In Japan they cut off parts of their fingers in an act of penance.” Keegan muttered.

“Uh…” Ajax’s face scrunched in confusion, “I guess?”

Keegan’s head looked up finally and he glanced over to the nearby kitchen. He walked over and began opening drawers.

“Keegan…” Ajax said in a warning tone, “You’re not going to—“

Ah, there one is. Keegan pulled a large knife out of the wooden drawer.

“Whoa, whoa whooooa. Hold on there. You’re not actually—“

Keegan placed his left hand on the counter— maybe this wasn’t a very sanitary place to do this?— and curled in all fingers but his pinky. He placed the cold steel against the second joint of the small finger.

“Oh, my fuck. Russ, you don’t need to—!” 

Ajax reached out to him, but it was too late. At the same time he pushed the knife down, effectively severing half of his pinky finger. He didn’t feel the pain… was that weird? It bled profusely though, he was kind of making a mess. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped his hand.

“What. The. Fuck. Just happened.” Ajax’s hands went to his temples, his expression full of confusion and shock. “Ok, ok ok. Here we go.” He opened a nearby drawer and found a ziploc bag. He carefully picked up the pinky and then opened the freezer and threw some ice in with the appendage. “Alright, let’s go, crazy.” 

*

They were at Merrick’s shop now. Keegan didn’t remember the drive. He heard Ajax shouting for someone. Eventually Merrick emerged from the back, griping that they were making too much noise.

“Merrick, man… First, the boss has been shot. He’s at the hospital now, I got a call from the boys he’s in surgery. Second, this crazy fuck chopped off half his finger, can you reattach it?!” Ajax whined the last part.

“What? No, of course I can’t. He needs to go to a hospital for that.”

“Fuck. You know we try to avoid hospitals when we can. Come on, Russ. We got to go.” Ajax sighed.

“No…” Keegan muttered as Ajax tried to usher him out of the store. He looked up and directly at Merrick. “Can you close the wound at least?”

“Uh, yeah. That should be a relatively easy task. Painful though, probably.”

“What— no. We can still get it reattached!” Ajax protested.

“No.” He shook his head and headed towards the back of store. Merrick shrugged and followed. Ajax let out a huge sigh and threw up his hands in defeat.

“Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this then?!” His voice was muffled from the short distance but heard that he was waving the ziploc with severed pinky in his hand.

“Sit down here.” Merrick signaled to the nearby bed. He pulled over his chair and gathered the materials he would need before sitting before Keegan. “Alright, let’s see it.” Keegan unwrapped the now bloody kitchen towel. He stretched the fingers of the bloody hand, the severed pinky dripped blood on the clean floor below. Merrick hummed and examined the wound.

Keegan watched as the blood pooled at the stub of his severed finger then fell in thick droplets. Merrick gripped his wrist and pushed a small table between them then rested his hand carefully down as he grabbed a bottle from behind him.

“This will sting.” Merrick warned before pouring alcohol over the finger. Keegan sharply sucked in a gasp at the pain but otherwise didn’t make a sound. “This will hurt too. Actually it will all hurt just putting that out there.” Merrick took a wet cloth and started cleaning the blood off the wound. “Going to have to pull the skin and stitch it up” He narrated as he got a surgical needle and thread ready.

Keegan nodded in acknowledgment. The pain of the needle entering his skin then pulling across to enter the other side made Keegan light headed.

“Stay with me, man.”

Keegan shifted in his seat trying to keep alert. Merrick looked up at him gauging how he was doing.

“So, how does a bodyguard let the one person he’s hired to protect get shot?” Merrick asked curiously.

A minute passed before Keegan answered, “I failed.”

“Mmm, apparently.”

Another minute went by.

“The boss…” Keegan started, “He’s in love with you.” He watched the other mans face trying to gauge his reaction. Merrick gave a small smile.

“I know. He has since he was a kid.”

The stitches were halfway done now.

“And…?” Keegan pried. It was unlike him to pry but his curiosity on the matter egged him on.

“And just that. I’m flattered but he sees me as a comforting constant in his life. Someone he feels safe with. I don’t think he knows that he’s not really in love with me. I just feel an emptiness in his life.” He shrugged. 

“I see…” Keegan replied, trying to decipher the response.

“Are you in love with him then?”

Keegan’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Just wondering why you would ask that.” Merrick smiled to himself. Keegan grunted and turned his head, a warmness threatening his cheeks. 

“Nonsense. Just making conversation.” He pouted.

A few more minutes passed in silence.

“Last stitch.” Merrick held the needle in the air and looked up at Keegan who turned back at he pause. “You can assure me you won’t fail again, right?’ Merrick pulled the stitching tighter and tighter making Keegan grit his teeth at the pain “Your boss is quite important to me. If he dies I’ll kill you myself.” With that he yanked at the thread making Keegan yelp and drop forward against the small table. 

“Yes, yes. I will die before I let anything else happen to him” Keegan gasped.

“Alright well then,” Merrick smiled, “I’m all done! Just gotta wrap it up.” He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a roll of gauze. Starting at the middle of Keegan’s hand he wrapped the material around and around effectively covering the injured pinky finger and securing the gauze around his hand. “Have Ajax give me a call when Logan wakes up.”

Keegan nodded and mumbled a weak ‘thanks’ before leaving. 

*

They were a suspicious bunch. At least five of them wore dark suits; a few others wore t-shirts and jeans, and they were all huddled outside room 112. When Ajax and Keegan arrived Grim informed them that the boss had made it out of surgery and was doing well. The bullet in his stomach avoided anything too serious but his arm will need some rehabilitation.

Once he was done sharing Grim glanced down at Keegan’s bandaged hand and his face twisted in confusion. 

“What happened to you?” Grim said in more of an aggressive tone rather than concerned one. Obviously Keegan was going to have to earn the respect of the boss’s men again after his failure. He remained silent at the question but didn’t stop Ajax from piping in.

“He chopped half his pinky off as an act of penance.” He rolled his eyes and added air quotes to the word ‘penance’ “I swear to god, you guys will be the death of me. Everything is always so dramatic.” He threw up his arms again exasperated then went to talk to the others.

Grim gripped Keegan’s wrist, and brought up his hand to examine the bandaged pinky.

“Hmm…” He scrutinized the severed member. “It’s a start.” He dropped his hold on Keegan’s wrist. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t” Keegan assured.

The men hung around for a few hours but after getting more than a few stares and whispers it was time they left. Keegan refused to leave and Ajax agreed that was probably for the best. As he watched the last of the men turn the corner, Keegan put a hand on the cold metal door handle and after taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Inside he heard the rhythmic beeping coming from the machines hooked up to his boss. A curtain had been pulled next to the bed so he had to approach before he could the man occupying the bed. His heart sank when he got closer and looked upon his boss who was bandaged with a tube down his throat helping him breath. Keegan pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to the bed. 

He watched as the man before him chest rose and fell. He wore a typical white gown and only had a few blankets covering him up to his chest. Isn’t he cold? The mans hair was a mess, locks of hair going this way and that. Without even thinking, Keegan rose and leaned over to run a hand through his hair, attempting to pull it away from his face and gently straighten it. It felt cold and greasy, not soft like he had felt before. Keegan sat back down with a sigh. He saw that his right upper arm was bandaged and held in a simple sling of cloth. It was safe to assume his stomach must be bandaged as well.

How stupid could he be? He let this happen. It should’ve been him taking those bullets not his boss. He swore to himself he would find out who did this and make him beg for mercy. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly. Knowing the other man couldn’t hear him but just saying the words made him feel a fraction better. His hand reached up and gently touched his boss’s left hand before him. Mindlessly, he caressed the back of his hand then the knuckles then softly traced each finger.

*

“You’ve been here awhile.”

A soft voice roused Keegan from a light sleep. He blinked his eyes trying to focus them. Across the bed he saw a nurse clad in light blue scrubs looking through some paperwork and checking the nearby machines.

“Ah, yes.” His voice was raw from disuse and he had to clear his throat and repeat himself before she heard him.

“There’s a cafeteria downstairs if you’re hungry.” She smiled kindly.

“Mm, thanks. How is he doing?” He noticed now that they had removed this breathing tube which must be a good sign.

“Oh, he’s doing great! Surgery went well and he really just needs time and rest to heal up. The shot in his arm damaged some muscles so he’ll need some rehabilitation to get it functioning as normal. I’m not even going to ask why he got shot in the first place.” She talked with her hands and gave a bright smile.

“When will he wake up?”

“Hmm, just depends. You can expect him to wake up soon or within the next 48 hours.”

“Thanks.” Keegan nodded. After putting away Keegan’s paperwork the nurse left the room. Keegan now realized his stomach was aching and decided to pop downstairs for something quick to eat and the largest cup of coffee they had.

When he returned the room was just as he left it. His boss had no signs of having woken. He let out a sigh and sat back down at the young mans side. 

“Where have you been?”

The voice was quite and raspy. Keegan’s head snapped to his boss’s face as his breath stopped in his throat, his mouth dropping open. His boss’s eyes were heavy but there was a light in them. 

“I— I was just—“

“Hush. I know.” The mans lips tried a small smile as he closed his eyes.

“Boss… I’m so— I’m so sorry.” Keegan drooped, his elbows dug into his knees as his hands covered his face. He felt like he didn’t even deserve to look at the man after what happened.

“What happened to your hand?” There was a bit of harshness in his tone now.

Keegan almost forget that he had cut off half his pinky. Oddly the appendage still felt like it was all still there. He pulled his hand away from his face and looked at his hand like it was the first time he had seen it.

“I failed you.” His hands dropped between his legs to avoid the gaze of the man beside him.

“Show me.” His boss’s left hand turned up gesturing what he wanted. After a moment of hesitation Keegan placed his left hand on the upturned one before him. He watched his boss’s eyes drop to the bandaged hand. His fingers rubbed the bandaged finger as gently as a ghost’s kiss.

“Who did this?” His brows furrowed, unhappy.

“Who?” Keegan was taken back by the question for a moment, “Ah… well, me.”

“What?” The man growled, “Why?”

“I failed you!” Keegan’s voice rose unintentionally, how could this man not expect some kind of penance for his failure. He almost died because of him!

“Nonsense. You did no such thing, you are ridiculous.” His boss replied but the bite had left his tone and a smile teased at his lips. “Now I will have to live with the fact I’m responsible for half your finger missing?”

“Well— no, it’s not like that.” Keegan hadn’t thought about that, but he didn’t think his boss would care enough to let that bother him.

“Do you think I don’t care about my men?” His eyes opened again and he looked at Keegan curiously.

“No, I… I know you do.” 

“So why would you think chopping off your finger would please me?”

“Ah, I wasn’t doing it to please you,” Was he getting chastised right now? “I felt like I deserved it, I guess… As a reminder.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

For some reason, Keegan felt like his boss would understand that. A comfortable silence settled between them for a few moments.

His boss sighed, “Fuck… I’m horny.”

Keegan almost laughed, “You just got shot!... Twice!”

“Yeah, so! It’s been like days!” His boss pouted and Keegan couldn’t help but smile. He was so thankful his boss was still himself.

“Well, you can’t do anything, you’re too injured.” Keegan responded matter-of-factly.

“Oh, you wanna bet?” His left hand moved to go below his covers when Keegan went to stop it.

“No.” He said with a hint of a smile.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” There was a mix of irritation and amusement in his voice.

“Boss, please…” Keegan looked at the man with a sincere plea across his face.

His boss just looked at him for a moment before giving a huffed, “Fine!” and pouted. Keegan went to call Ajax, letting him know that the boss had awakened. He could hear the excitement in the other mans voice as he shouted to the others that their boss was OK. Cheers ringed through the phone as Ajax let Keegan know him and the others would be on their way. Keegan passed on the message to his boss who tried to stifle a smile. 

When the others arrived the little hospital room was cramped and chaotic. Honey had come too and she had brought the biggest bouquet Keegan had ever seen, he couldn’t even see the top half of her as the flowers hid her away. She poked her head from behind the bouquet and smiled her bright smile as soon as she saw the boss awake. Everyone chattered saying how happy they were to see their boss awake, how they were going to kill whoever put a hit on him, arguing about what’s the best way to dispose of said person. 

Keegan retreated to the back end of the room, leaning against the wall and watching the chaos. It took a few hours before all but Keegan and the injured boss remained yet again. 

Over the past few days, Keegan watched over his boss as he slept, ate, and complained about being restrained to a bed. All the men would come to visit bringing various gifts, food, dirty magazines, handheld games. Honey stopped by each day with a new plate of baked sweets. 

It had already been over 72 hours since the boss arrived at the hospital and by now he was obviously restless. 

“Ugh. When can I leave? Just get me some clothes and I can just slip out of here” The young man complained.

“No, you’re going to get discharged properly. It should be soon now anyway.” Keegan sighed as he paused while reading his book. He was reading some trashy romance novel that one of the men brought as a joke. It actually wasn’t the worst thing he’s read surprisingly. His boss pouted at the response.

“Have they done it yet?” Keegan glanced to the other man who had a smug smirk.

“Yes.” Keegan replied unfazed.

“Oh yeah? How’d they do it?” He was oddly interested now.

“Uh,” Keegan tried to remember “Something generic, fucking in the gardens at a party I think.”

“Ooo. Read it to me.”

“…Sorry?”

“The passage, of them doing it. Read it to me.”

Keegan looked away and sighed, almost smiling as he should’ve known where this was going. He flipped through the book trying to find the passage he spoke of. 

“Alright then. Here it is…” He looked up at his boss who was staring at him intently then shook his head and tried to stifle a smile, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. After clearing his throat he started reading aloud.

“The duke took her into the darkest part of the gardens before wrapping his arm around her waist and harshly pulling her flush against him. Despite the masquerade mask Sofia could see the hunger in the mans eyes. His grip on her waist was strong, and she felt like even if she wanted to get away he wouldn’t let her go easily. His breath was a warm contrast against her skin compared to the harshly cold evening air…” Keegan glanced up and was met with an intense stare. He shifted in his seat and continued.

“His lips were against her neck now, which made Sofia moan and whimper in excitement. Lips and tongue sucked and licked against the soft skin. She was sure there would be marks left from his mouth’s assault but that worry felt so far away. He pulled away just long enough to move to devour her mouth. His kisses were hungry and deep. His tongue forced her lips apart and claimed it as its own. The slick member thrust deep in her mouth and again she whimpered at the sensation…” Keegan heard rustling and paused again, looking up from the book. His boss had his left hand underneath the covers and he could safely assume that it was wrapped around his cock. 

“Well? Keep going.”

Keegan hesitated for a moment before resuming the reading, “The duke’s hand gripped the top of her bodice, his fingers pushing against the top of her breast, then he yanked, hard, effectively ripping away the front of her dress. Sofia yelped at the act and the duke’s hand instinctively cupped her mouth to quiet her. With her dress ripped her breasts were exposed, the cold night sending a chill through her. She could feel her arms—“ Keegan heard the noises of his boss stroking himself and he tried to remain focuses “—want to wrap around her chest to cover herself but the duke didn’t allow it. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around her left breast, enveloping her stiff nipple in his mouth. Her hand went up to cover her mouth as she was afraid the sounds she was about to make. Her other breast was now being massaged by the dukes hand and she felt herself about to faint…” The soft heaving breath of his boss was proving to be a distraction as he tried not to falter during the reading.

“…The duke turned her around and pushed her towards the nearby stone wall, which signified the edge of the duke’s property. His hand traced her leg as it worked its way higher and higher until it was soon between her legs feeling her wetness. She heard the duke rustle with his clothes, undoing his pants, she could assume. Her heart pounded against her chest.” Keegan continued reading but he couldn’t quite focus on the words he was reciting, rather just picking up random sentences as he continued. His thoughts repeated drifting to the man before him groaning in the bed. “… He pushed her flush against the stone wall as he entered her… Faster now he pounded away, it was a strange mixture of pleasure and pain but she just wanted more and more… He cupped her breasts and sucked the skin against her neck making her almost scream in pleasure, soon she would—“

“Ugh. Fuck.” 

Keegan stopped and looked up confused. “What’s wrong?”

“My fucking left hand, it just doesn’t feel right.” His head fell back against the pillow and he sighed with frustration. “Great.”

Keegan turned his head away for a moment, thinking. Thinking something ridiculous. Well, it was his fault for his boss’s current condition. It’s almost his duty to take of the man in whatever way that may be. At least that’s what he felt like telling himself. He didn’t want to admit he wouldn’t have even thought of this if it wasn’t something a part of him wanted to actually do.

“I’ll do it.” He said finally, turning to look back at his boss.

“What?” His brows furrowed confused.

“I’ll do it for you.” Keegan repeated.

His boss’s mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. He looked genuinely surprised Keegan actually offered that it gave him a brief case of muteness. Keegan rose and sat at the edge of the bed, his back to his boss, he wasn’t sure he could look the man in the eye while doing this. He pressed a hand against the other mans chest then dragged it down, along with the covers, until he reached his boss’s semi-hard dick. Keegan spit in his hand then gently wrapped his hand around the now exposed cock. 

As if snapped out of his sudden shock, his boss piped up.

“Ah! Wait— seriously. You don’t have to— ung.”

Keegan had never gave another man a hand job but he obviously had a dick of his own so he just tried to do what he would do to himself. There was a strange satisfaction feeling this man gasp and writhe underneath his touch. Honestly, he couldn’t be that good, so he chalked it up to the man being annoyingly horny. He tried not to think about the way his own dick was reacting right now. There was an urge in him to not just stop at hand job but turn him around and… Well, fuck. Keegan did not sign up to become physically aroused by a young crime boss. A guy on top of that. Fuck.

His boss’s whimpered moans brought him back to the present. 

“Ah, fuck— wait… wa—“ His left hand grasped at the back of Keegan’s suit, gripping the fabric aggressively. But Keegan didn’t stop, he didn’t want to, he couldn’t, it was like he needed this as much as his boss did.

“P-Please— wai— AH.” 

The younger man cried out and came against Keegan’s hand with a sudden cry. The warm liquid splattered against his hand and he just stared at it, slightly in awe. He was surprised, despite his flurry of thoughts, in reality it had only been about a few minutes. That happened far faster than he expected. With his clean hand he pulled back up the covers and turned around to face his boss. 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the red, flustered face before him. He’s never seen such an expression from the man before; he was always so composed. His boss looked up at Keegan, as if he didn’t look completely out of sorts. Keegan felt something drip off his finger and he remembered he had the boss’s cum splattered against his hand.

He didn’t know why the hell he did what he did next but it was like his brain turned on autopilot. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off the sticky salty substance all the while not breaking eye contact with the man below him.

His boss’s mouth fell openly slightly as he watched Keegan’s mouth. Keegan watched as the man closed his mouth and tried to swallow. As if Keegan’s sudden sultry act was too much, his boss’s eyes dropped and looked away. Keegan could’ve sworn the man was just a bit redder than he was a moment before.

“Can you—“ His boss’s voice broke then he quickly cleared his throat “Can you get me something to eat?”

“Of course.” Keegan replied, grateful that they could get some space from each other for a moment. As soon as he left the room, he let out a shaky breath.

“What… What am I doing?” Keegan grasped his head, confused at himself, almost smiling at the fact that he was acting completely out of character. He dragged his hand down his face and groan. A warmness teased at his cheeks as his actions set in. “Good lord, I’m a mess.” He grumbled under his breath to himself.

*

The next day the boss was discharged from the hospital. The staff urged him to take it easy and to keep his arm in a sling. Keegan helped his boss get in a fresh set of clothes Ajax had brought before they left. When they got back to the office all of the men were there to welcome their boss back. Keegan was surprised that their boss looked a little sheepish at the attention.

Over the next week Keegan noticed his boss grow more and more irritable. The other men noticed it too and tried to stay clear of the man most of the time. They all knew what it was, the man was horny as fuck and being an annoying brat about not being able fuck anything that moves for three days straight.

The boss decided he wanted to go with Ajax and Grim to a pretty routine shipment drop off. He was so antsy as soon as he overheard them leaving he invited himself along, thus meaning Keegan would accompany them too. They went in two separate cars where Keegan followed the other men at a safe distance the drop expected one car not two. 

Keegan heard a sigh from the backseat and glanced back via the rearview mirror, immediately he made eye contact with his boss behind him. 

“Russ, let me suck you off.” He half whined half groaned. 

“Sir…” Keegan sighed as he made a right turn

“Ugh, so annoying. I can’t do anything.” He grumbled his reply.

Keegan forced down a smile at his boss’s pouting. They were pulling into a deserted part of the shipyard now. They noticed the two other men had parked further away and were getting out of their car so Keegan purposefully hung back in the shadows. 

“What are you doing?” The voice behind asked.

“Well, we’re not doing the drop with them, sir. They’ll—” He stopped when he heard the backdoor open. Keegan’s head whipped back and he saw his boss leave the car and began walking to the other men waiting for the dealers to arrive.

“Sir—!” Keegan growled in a hush tone after the man who ignored him. He quickly exited the car and followed after his boss. 

“Hello boys.”

Ajax and Grim turned, an obvious look of surprise on their faces as they saw their boss approaching. 

“Boss! You should be waiting in the car—“ Ajax began before Grim interrupted him.

“It’s not safe.” 

“Oh, come on.” He waved his left hand in air as if knocking away a gnat. Keegan had caught up by now, looking around for any hint of disturbance nearby. 

“Well could you at least—“ Ajax started again but stopped when he noticed men turn into the clearing. He recognized them as the dealers but as soon as they saw his boss they exchanged looks with each other nervously.

“What’s going on?” One of them called out, intentionally not getting too close.

“Nothing, let’s just do business.” Grim responded annoyed at their hesitance. 

“Why is he here?”


End file.
